RWBY: Task Force X
by Spartan036
Summary: When an otherworldly threat emerges from the shadows, Raven Branwen assembles a team of criminals to deal with the threat. Will they die trying or is it every man for himself?
1. Recruitment

DOD meeting room.

The meeting room is full of high-ranking government officials all shaking hands and talking about personal things like sports, wives, even asking the kids. All except one. Among them is a woman, wearing a white shirt hidden by a dark blue jacket and black skirt also has red pupils. Director Raven Branwen of ARGUS. She was called in to asses the situation going on, the dubbed Kryptonian question in hand. After the death of the man of steel and end of the Justice League, crime has went up and the world is going down the drain. But with the resurgence of a Kryptonian dubbed Superwoman, things are heating up. On the screen is a woman with long flowing blonde hair and almost looks goddess-like. They all take a seat as DOD secretary James Ironwood sits on the chair in the center of the table.

"Alright everyone, first thing we gotta address-today's Terry's birthday. Happy birthday Terry." Ironwood greeted as everyone turns to Terry and claps. They all stop clapping as Ironwood signals everyone to stop.

"Now, today's day and age-we are seeing a rise in Superheroes. You know? Capes and cool names like Batwoman, Superwoman, the Flash, Green Arrow, and Plastic Man. The public is riled up as of now after Superwoman saved everyone in Metropolis from the creature known as Doomsday with the help of Batwoman and Wonder Woman. They appear to be forming a group of some kind. A Justice League. Good news right? Right? Prosperity 24/7, world peace finally achieved with these superheroes? What if I told you this-What if one day, Superwoman decides to remove the roof of the White House and take the president? Who would stop her? Which is why I called in this initiative, to help us in case these heroes go rogue. I want everyone to share there alternatives." Ironwood stated. First one up is Adam Taurus, researcher and field scientist of STAR labs.

"We recovered what remains of the Kryptonite spear that was used on Doomsday and as an bonus, Doomsday himself. We've sealed him inside STAR labs where we can condition him to fight for us in case the time is right." Adam stated as he activates the screen to show an unconscious Doomsday in cryo-freeze.

"Sounds like it has potential-"

"He's going to go crazy." Raven interrupted as the committee turns to her.

"Its not a prediction, its a fact, Doomsday will go crazy. We've seen this in Metropolis, and we'll see it again in the field." She noted causing everyone to nod in agreement. Adam bites his lip in embarrassment and sits down. Up next is Emerald Sustrai.

"Well, we at STAR labs have made a pill that can transform our fellow soldier, Joseph Walker into a Kryptonite infused-"

"It happened once, it won't work again." Raven interrupted yet again much to everyone's annoyance. Emerald rolls her eyes and sighs.

"And what do you have to contribute Raven?" Emerald asks. The black haired woman gets up and places a laptop on the projector.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the world died when Jax-Ur attacked Metropolis. Today is a new age, for the last couple of months, we are getting a high influx of super powered threats. That means world-ending events on a daily basis...Well I have a proposal." The projector activates to show files of prisoners.

"ARGUS back then captured criminals that are deemed too skilled or dangerous to be put in prison. Amanda Waller soon saw a use for them, she used them as a covert operations team called Task Force X." Raven explained.

"Woah, woah, you saying you want to put a team of super powered criminals together...to make'em do something good for once in the pathetic lives? I know fight fire with fire but how can you convince them? Money?" Ironwood asks.

"They get time off there sentences and also my motivational skills are explosive." Raven replied.

"So what? You get a gunship around them and tell them to do the thing?" Emerald asks.

"No, my researchers have made an explosive nanite bomb that will surgically implanted into the back of there necks so they won't disobey or escape. They get in trouble, I'll throw them under the bus. I am their consequence." Raven coldly stated. Ironwood looks down in doubt...

"And have you assembled this team?" Ironwood asks.

"No, but I have candidates in Belle Reve." A CIA operative walks into the meeting room and hands Ironwood a document as he looks at it. His eyes widen at the sight then looks up at Raven.

"You said this team is covert right?"

"Yes."

"Well there's a threat now and it mustn't be known to the public." He slides the document towards Raven and she looks at it. Her eyes widen upon seeing the threat: Its a security camera footage of someone in red in front of a mother box.

"I'll give your band of psycho's a chance at this. If you're done assembling them, report to me." Ironwood gets up and leaves the office. Raven smiles in agreement and pulls out her phone then goes to contacts and presses Qrow.

"Hello may I talk to staff sergeant Qrow Branwen?"

 ** _Suicide Squad._**

* * *

Belle Reve penitentiary.

Pyrrha Nikos is busy punching a punching bag and finishing off her training with a kick. Sweat drips off her sweaty body making her pretty sexy and the abs are an extra. She is wearing a red sleeveless shirt and green pants. Pyrrha sighs as the cover slides open to reveal the same asshole security guard from before. She wants to pick up the dart on her target of her cell and throw it at him but it would make his death less satisfying.

"Pyrrha!" The guard called.

"Alright, what do we got?" Pyrrha asks the guard. He places a plate of...stale-looking bread on the pedestal much to her disgust. She grabs the plate and the bread at the same time and looks at it.

"So...what is this?" The redhead asks while giving a brief laugh.

"Loaf." The guard purred.

"Loaf." Pyrrha mocked back and looked at it.

"Also my friends call me Pyrrha." She added.

"You have no friends Nikos, your little super soldier friend doesn't count." The guard taunted.

"So what does thing have?"

"Its got a little bit of pascetti in it..." His face curls into a perverted smile.

"Semen, all for a grown woman like you." Pyrrha has an angered look on her face.

"You know one day, that super soldier friend of mine will find out what you said and he'll rain down you. Also double the pain once he hears about your favors." She smirked.

"Yeah not happening sweetheart. You two ain't gettin out of your cells." He bragged and left while carting food.

* * *

Jaune Arc is busy working out in a clear glass cell, a large one in fact, to give him freedom. Beside him is a his bed and a couple of knick knacks here and there. He is doing push-ups. Jaune is wearing a standard prisoner outfit. The same guard from Pyrrha's cell arrives.

"Prisoner NT1280, your lunch is here." He reported before placing some steak on the pedestal. Jaune turns to him with his one-good eye and gets up. He looks at the meat which looks rotten to the core and sighs.

"If you think its smart trying to mess with me then you have another thing coming to you." Jaune threatened.

"That cell will go live so you I won't see the thing coming because it will never happen." He walks away as Jaune shakes his head. The door nearby slides open to reveal Raven. She waits for the guard to leave then turns to Jaune.

"I always wanted to kick him out. Maybe permanently but I'd do it slowly and painfully." Raven smiled.

"And what do you want?" Jaune asks. Raven pulls out a clipboard and slides it on the pedestal. He looks at the paper on it...then looks back up in disgust at Raven.

"...And what happens if I don't sign?" The mercenary asks again.

"You'll rot here just like the rest of them." Raven answered. Jaune sighs and nods in agreement, prison is getting boring anyway for him.

"Sure but...under one circumstance." He stated.

"Your partner gets freed. I've known you two can be of use on the field." Raven said.

"Yes, yes I know but...about the guard."

* * *

Pyrrha's cell door opens to reveal she's sitting on her bed and turns to Raven. She gets up and walks out of her cell.

"...Is this a joke?" Pyrrha asks in a smile. Raven gives her pistol back to her.

"After what you'll do to the guard, go to me."

* * *

The same guard from Pyrrha and Jaune's cell enters his office where he's taken the surveillance shift. He's thinking of all things he would to Pyrrha Nikos, a smart-ass assassin who has a good ass to him. To him, she's just another low-life scum who would do anything for money. He hears a blade sharpen behind them causing him to turn around with his pistol but it is shot off in the process. In front of him is Jaune sitting on his seat while letting his knee rest on his leg while holding his katana sideways and in his full armored suit. Next to him is Pyrrha in a leather padded suit with red accents on it and armed with a pistol.

"You weren't kidding about the loaf. It had semen in it." Pyrrha smiled. The guard raises both of his hands towards Jaune and Pyrrha.

"Look I was joking with you two..." Jaune gets up while twirling his katana with Pyrrha loading her pistol and having a sadistic look on her as the light shadows her eyes slightly. The guard backs up.

"Come...come on guys. Calm down-"

* * *

Pyrrha sits in Raven's office which is near the guard barracks. She has a satisfied look on her face while she's wiping blood off her cheek.

"I can see you had extracted your vengeance." Raven observed.

"Oh hell yes I did." Pyrrha replied. Raven passes the clipboard as Pyrrha grabs it then looks at the notice causing her satisfied smile to turn into distraught and annoyance.

"Are you kidding me?" The redhead winced.

"No I am not. Your friend Jaune signed up and also I gave into your circumstance which is killing the guard that has been asking favors from you. So like the guard that did that and I let you and your war buddy kill him, I let you do it. Didn't I hear you're a girl who likes to return the favor?" Raven replied. Pyrrha sighs.

"Fine, fine. I like to go out to get some air for once." Pyrrha sighed and signs on it. She leaves the office and in the waiting room as Raven looks at more files labeled Killer Croc, Talon, La Diabla, KGBeast, and Slipknot. Raven puts on the PA.

"I'd like access to solitary confinement. Croc's cell in particular." She looks at the CCTV footage of Sun Wukong aka Killer Croc doing push-ups in his cell.


	2. Just one of your toys

Raven walks in solitary confinement with soldiers escorting her but she signals them to stop following her as they nod. They wait near the door as Raven stops at Sun's cell. He's wearing a typical Belle Reve prisoner uniform which looks wet. In all honesty, he looks like a humanoid crocodile with blonde hair. Sun was transferred from Arkham to Belle Reve after he cried out that the warden known as Ranken was experimenting on him leading to a transfer. The experiments were too severe, it all involved his healing factor. Broke his skin, his limbs, teeth, pumped him with experimental drugs giving his tail. He's monster than man now. Now don't underestimate Sun, he may look like an idiot but he's one of the most highly intelligent criminals of Belle Reve. Agile and fast, Sun thinks first then attacks. Now he's here, in Belle Reve.

"How do you like your new home?" Raven asks while Sun looks up as he is sitting on his bed. He gets up with a sarcastic smile on his face and walks towards Raven. Though everyone finds Sun repulsive, Raven finds him adorable and sympathizes with him as he can still a see human underneath that mutation.

"Much better than Arkham! Food is good, service is good, guards are questionable but regardless, a massive improvement over the other!" Sun replied while ate a fish.

"Now Sun, I have a proposal for you." Raven stated. Sun chuckles.

"I have connections outside of my cell. The Suicide Squad isn't it?" Sun asks with a monster-like echo in his voice. Of all the things Ranken damaged was his throat and maybe some internal organs too. Also retina's giving him an ability to see heat signatures.

"Clever girl..." The woman growled.

"I'll join but I have one proposition."

* * *

Arkham Asylum.

Warden Ranken is testing out Sun and Waylon Jones's blood to see if he can balance them out and create a perfect serum for soldiers. Nothing has stopped his research and an insanity plea saved him from being put into death row. The location he's in is the Arkham Asylum research ward. In front of him is a dead prisoner he used Sun's blood on which proved to be toxic. Yatsuhashi, a local guard, has been giving him prisoners for the past few months and he's been using the samples of blood left by Sun. He bends down to cut the prisoner open...little does he know, behind him through the window is a stealth helicopter containing Sun and a couple of soldiers in it. Sun signals the soldier above the window to rappel down. They shoot the window thus surprising Ranken as he pulls out his pistol and fires back at them.

"Jesus!" Ranken cried. He hits a soldier in the shoulder and another in the arm causing him to drop his assault rifle. Sun jumps towards the window as Ranken tries to shoot him but his thick skin deflects the shots. Sun's sharp claws go through Ranken's stomach with Ranken couching out blood. He plunges his claws deeper until he reaches his spine.

"Remember what you said to me before? This will only tickle." Sun smiled.

"Wait, wait, what are you-" The soldier's look away as the sound of a mix between a squish and rip is heard.

* * *

Belle Reve.

Sun signs the paper confirming his membership to Task Force X with a pleasant smile on his face and blood splattered on it also. Raven has an unsurprised look as the guards escort Sun away. She checks off Sun from the roster and realizes she forgot an extra member. An Australian named Mercury Black, professional thief and marksman of some kind. Also a total bogan according to the guards.

"Hm...why not?" Raven asked herself as she looks at CCTV footage of Mercury in his cell and yelling at the door.

* * *

"Please just open the slide door!" Mercury begged. He's claustrophobic and his cell is enough for him to go mad. The female guard opens the slide to reveal his eyes. He sighs in relief.

"Look doll you gotta get me outta here, there's been a mistake-" She shuts the slide door closed much to Mercury's anger and frustration. A knock on the cell is heard as the door slides open and the bottom hatch opens to reveal a clipboard and the Task Force X recruitment sheet. Mercury picks it up. Outside is Raven leaning against a door next to the female guard. A knock behind the cell door is heard causing Raven to open it and the clipboard is sent flying outside with the sheet having a text reading fuck off on it. Raven always hated rude people, so, she'll hate them in return in act of depravity. She pulls out a key and unlocks the cell door and grabs the guard's shotgun. Mercury comes with an excited look on his face but Raven knocks him unconscious then drags him by his leg. She checks the list, next is Talon aka Penny Polendina.

* * *

Raven walks towards Penny's cell as a guard is struggling to open it much to her curiosity but two and two together then sighs. Talons tend to have no heart beat or pulse once they've been on the field for too long. The guard must've noticed that Penny is sleeping but her pulse reads nothing. She taps the guard on the shoulder.

"Oh thank god mame! We have a code-"

"She's sleeping."

"Wait, what!?" Raven opens the hatch opening of Penny's cell to see her laying on the bed. Penny hears the hatch open causing her to get up. Her skin color is almost corpse-like and her movements seem to resemble like a bit of a bird.

"Who?" Penny called in a slightly pitched voice. Raven knows about Penny's affiliations, she belongs to the Court of Owls, an organization that has been controlling Gotham from the shadows and dispatches centuries old undead warriors on targets. Penny is no exception. After the Court fell, Raven found her lost wandering the streets of Gotham aimlessly and took her in. Belle Reve is pretty much her home.

"Now Penny, I need your help." Raven kindly said as she enters her cell with the guard pulling out his pistol but Raven signal's him to lower his pistol.

"There are bad people out there in another world and I need your help, put those skills to the test again." She spoke gently like a mother to a child.

"...And you want me to kill them?" Penny asks sweetly.

"Yes but you need to work with bad people and I know you're used to killing bad people. But these bad people can be your friends. What do you think?" Raven replied and gives Penny the clipboard. Penny takes it and is given a pen by Raven...and signs the sheet.

* * *

Raven arrives in another solitary confinement cell, this time with fire proof walls and guards armed with water hoses. Next on the squad list is Cinder Fall aka La Diabla, a Los Angeles gang member with pyrokinetic powers. The ability to shoot fire from her hands. She turned herself in after using her powers and accidentally killed her parents in the process. She opens the hatch that shows her looking at the mirror. Cinder is wearing a standard prisoner outfit and has bangs while having an undercut. On the left side of her face is a tattoo of dark claws reaching out for her eye.

"Fall." Raven called causing her to turn before she can activate her powers.

"Que es? (What is it?)" Cinder asks and walks towards the opening of the hatch.

"I have a proposition for you. A chance of getting yourself out and using your powers for good. You won't be fighting much but this team will need you in case things go bad. Can I trust you?" Cinder looks down in doubt then looks back up.

"...Yo les fallé en la vida, no voy a fallar en la muerte. Claro, voy a firmar. (I failed them in life, I won't fail them in death. Sure, I'll sign.)" Raven puts the clipboard in the pedestal then hands her a pen.

* * *

Coco Adel lifts some weights in the gym with her left arm since her right one is missing. The girl hails from Russia and is a former GRU agent with a long line of family from the KGB thus earning her the name KGBeast because of her heritage. She's done numerous assassination's and terrorist attacks, a girl of few words. These assassinations were all easily done by her arm cannon. Raven walks in while being escorted by guards and taps her on the shoulder causing the Russian to turn around. She hands her the sheet and clipboard. Coco looks at it.

"...Do I get money AND less prison time?" Coco asks. Raven sighs.

"Yes, you get paid."

* * *

Raven looks at the report, all members have been recruited. All except Slipknot who is currently under FBI custody. Slipknot aka Scarlet Davis. An assassin that specializes in ropes. No known records besides the fact he fought a flying flaming man and lived to tell the tail and got busted by Batwoman. She's waiting for her brother, captain Qrow Branwen. The door knocks.

"Come in." Raven said as the door opens to reveal Qrow himself wearing his standard army getup. Green shirt and cargo pants with pistol holsters.

"So you did it huh? Brought back Task Force X from the grave with a new generation of scumbags." Qrow sarcastically sighed while crossing his arms.

"It worked for Waller, so its going to work for me." Raven replied.

"That's funny cause you're not Waller, these scum will just be target practice...I need real soldiers god dammit." Qrow sighed.

"Well this mission isn't for soldiers then. They get caught in that world, we'll throw them under the bus." Raven countered.

"No offense sis, did you forget one of them has powers that control fire?" He said. Raven sucks her teeth.

"I am aware but...you're in charge of them. I swear anything they do against you, I'll kill them." Raven promised.

"And also they seem competent, Jaune and Pyrrha can be your eyes and ears for the squad. They'll get along with you." She added.

"...Fine." Qrow growled.

* * *

Belle Reve medical room.

Jaune is restrained against an electric chair that is being pushed. They arrive at a room to reveal a bunch of people in medical scrubs as they prepare a needle for him.

"Of all the things that can kill me, I'll just go out with a whimper then?" Jaune asks before he is sedated and injected. Inside the needle is a nano-bomb. Next in line is Pyrrha who saw what happened causing her to struggle from her seat in a mix of fear and rage.

"You fuckers! Whatever you did to him, I'm going to kill you all! You hear me!?" Pyrrha yelled before they prep a syringe causing her eyes to widen.

"You know I was kidding right? Seriously, I won't tell what happened, I'm scared of needles-" She is sedated and injected with the nano-bomb next. They wheel her off as Sun is next. Sun has a mouth restraint and strapped against a cargo holder though he seems to be more peaceful than the the last two. All because he got to kill warden Ranken.

"Whatever happens. I have no regrets." Sun smiled before they injected him causing him to give a crocodile-like roar and falls asleep then injected. Up next is Mercury who is still unconscious and wheeled via cart, he is injected with the nano-bomb immediately. Finally, Penny who doesn't seem to be surprised this would happen to her. Her lips curve into a creepy taunting smile.

"Death is nothing but a wound to my kind." Penny taunted. The doctors are about to sedate her but one of them stop the other.

"She's clear, she'll be watching the squad." The doctor informed before they nod and release her from her restraints. Next is Coco who is cursing in Russian but they silence her immediately.

* * *

Jaune's eyes begin to slowly open as he could see Pyrrha being wheeled next to Sun. They are being escorted by soldiers causing him to raise his eyebrow. A soldier turns to him causing him to close his eyes again. He could hear helicopters, troops running, possibly five of them, radio chatter, and the sounds of clacking. The chair stops as it appears they've arrived at there destination. The restraints are taken off of him causing him to open his eyes and quickly gets up and punches a soldier in the face knocking him on the ground. Soon rifles are aimed at Jaune revealing he's in a military base. Coco arrives last as she is handcuffed since she woke up early and tried to escape.

Pyrrha is splashed with water on her face causing her to panic and is subdued immediately by the soldiers in the area. In front of them is a machine that is shaped like a circle. Sun shakes his head and almost trips a soldier but controls it to stop. He smirks at his surroundings.

"Sun? Jeez dude, what happened to you?" Pyrrha asks since she hasn't seen Sun since Gotham.

"Ranken happened, that's what. Kept cutting me and I began to turn more beast than man. He won't be hurting anybody anymore though. Heh, heh..." Sun chuckled and smiled as his sharp teeth shine. A soldier with a body bag arrives and opens it to reveal Mercury who wakes up then gets up and punches a soldier in the face but someone shoots a beanbag round at his crotch making him fall over and groan in pain.

"Right in the goolies!" Mercury screamed. Jaune makes a brief laugh alongside Pyrrha as Mercury flips the two off.

"Alright, everyone quiet!" A voice yelled via megaphone. Landing towards them is Qrow in his standard army gear and inside an AH6 little bird helicopter. He gets out and takes off his shades.

"The name's captain Qrow Branwen, I'm Raven's brother." He informed.

"What was that injection?" Jaune asks.

"The injection you got was a nanite explosive the size of of a rice cream but its powerful as a hand grenade." Qrow walks left and right while observing the squad.

"You disobey me, you die. Try to escape...you die. You otherwise irritate or vex me, and guess what? You die..." Pyrrha raises her hand.

"I'm known to be quite vexing, just forewarning you."

"You died-I mean, die in particular! So lady SHUT UP!" Qrow yelled at Pyrrha as she shakes her head and rolls her eyes.

"This is the deal: You're going somewhere very bad, to do something that'll get you killed. But until that happens..." He spreads his arms out.

"You're my problem now." Qrow ended. Pyrrha smirks.

"So is that like uh...pep talk?" The redhead asks.

"Yeah, pep talk."

"Grab what you need for a fight, we're wheels up in ten." Qrow turns to leave but Pyrrha stops him.

"You might wanna work on your team motivation thing. You're the Phil Jackson?" Pyrrha asks.

"He's like the gold standard-" She aims her hands towards Qrow and forms a triangle.

"-Triangle bitch! Study." Jaune grabs Pyrrha by the shoulder causing her to turn.

"He's not worth it at all..." Pyrrha shrugs Jaune off of him while he walks off to get his equipment. A duffel bag is given to him as he opens it to reveal his gear, armored suit with black undersuit, ballistic mask with one eye hole and orange and black, staff, grenade bandoleer, staff, knife, and sword. Mercury is given a duffel bag which he grabs from the person who gave it to him and heads off to change somewhere else. Sun opens his to reveal his leather jacket and shirt also pants. Cinder arrives and looks around...and spots Pyrrha changing where everyone is looking at her. She stops and turns to Jaune.

"Seriously dude? I thought you had me covered." Pyrrha grimaced at Jaune. After putting on there equipment, they go for there weapons at the requisitions depot. Jaune is first as a man hands him his assault rifle and pistol. The assault rifle is an M4 with an nine-inch barrel and handrail also red dot sight. Pyrrha comes in second as she is handed her custom AR-15 with handrail, ACOG scope, and grip and also her extra rifle which is an M14 rifle also wrist mounted guns and SGP226 pistol. Sun gets his knives back as he twirls them and holsters the two. Cinder silently joins in and gets her handgun back. Mercury puts on his blue jacket and pants also beanie hat as he he gets on line and comes up to get his boomerangs back.

Jaune holsters his grenade bandoleer over his armored suit and holsters his gun, sheaths his katana, loads his assault rifle, holsters his staff then puts on his mask. Pyrrha puts on her red long sleeve shirt and cargo pants then puts on her light armor and straps her guns on her wrists right before loading her gun, she puts on her targeting HUD as it activates to show the amount of ammo Pyrrha has in her rifles which is 322 causing her smile and in her wrist guns its unlimited. Cinder grabs five clips of pistol ammo and puts on her Jersey and jeans. Coco grabs her arm cannon and places it on her missing arm then puts on her mask which has a night vision goggle on it. An FBI car arrives in the scene and stops causing all of the squad to turn to it. Getting out of the car is a redhead man with grappling gear, Scarlet Davis. The FBI agent pushes him but he punches her in the face causing the woman to fall on the ground as soldiers tackle Scarlet with Mercury cackling at the sight. He twirls his boomerangs and regroups with the squad in the helipad.

Qrow has an ipad on his hand after a soldier hands it to him. He turns to the team and aims it at them.

"Behold the voice." Qrow introduced. The screen comes on to reveal Raven.

"For those who don't know me officially: My name is Raven Branwen. That machine over there was built from a mother box thus creating a boom tube. There's been an event in another world and a certain someone might find us. I want you to enter that world and take HVT-6 and get out without yourselves noticing you." Raven informed. Pyrrha raises her hand.

"For those who don't speak good guy: Who's HVT-6? And what do you mean by our selves?" Pyrrha asks.

"The only thing that deserves a bullet to its head. And for your second question, this machine was not only made from a mother box but a jury rigged one from Brainiac when he pulled different together." Raven explained.

"Woah, woah, so we'll be seeing another version of ourselves? I bet I look good looking." Mercury smirked.

"Hence why I don't want them seeing you. Teaming up with them is possible but as long as they don't know your objective, I can't see them agreeing anyway. Now, complete the mission, you get time off your prison sentence. Fail the mission, you die. Anything happens to captain Branwen, I'll kill every single one of you. Remember I'm watching. I see everything. I am your consequence." The ipad shuts off.

"There's your pep talk." Qrow concluded.

"So, we'll be entering another reality beyond ours...what a twist!" Jaune said as Scarlet shook his head.

"This is complete BS!" Scarlet yelled.

"Well you have to deal with the BS, the sea knight is waiting for you." Qrow replied before they follow him into the helicopter. Joining in last is Penny in her talon uniform as the squad sits on there seats.

"You're late." Qrow said.

"I was busy." Penny replied. Mercury jumps at the sight of Penny as Pyrrha and Jaune's eyes widen.

"Wait...that's a bloody talon! I thought those freaks have been destroyed!" Mercury panics.

"Good eye, this is Penny aka Talon. She's an undead assassin made from the Court of Owls before they fell, she can kill all of you and withstand most of your attacks. I would advise not getting killed by her." Qrow informed.

"Don't do talons expire after a minute or two?" Jaune asks.

"She's a special made one. Perfect match for you Deathstroke." Qrow replied. Pyrrha reaches her hand out towards Penny.

"Pyrrha Nikos, nice to meet you. I like your perfume, what's that? The smell of decay?" Pyrrha mocked before Penny turns to Qrow.

"Can I kill them?"

"Settle down, this ain't the kind of mission. Plus it would've been a long fight especially with Jaune on there side." Qrow answered. They seat on a the sits of the helicopter as the hatch closes.


	3. The Good The Evil The Beginning

*Police sirens blare as the camera zooms into a crime scene with police sirens going off. A man walks towards the crime scene. The man looks around as it fades to a closer look of him.*

*Broken town plays*

The man walks towards the crime scene. Cut to Jaune looking at the man with the sounds of swords unsheathing in the background.

 _One detective will take on..._

Neopolitan looks at the man while looking at a Court of Owls Mask. Siren lights appear as it fades back to the man to reveal he has ginger hair as he turns to Neopolitan continuing to observe the mask while unfolding an umbrella for someone. The man continues to walk as the person Neopolitan is unfolding the umbrella to is Roman Torchwick as a shadow engulfs his face foreshadowing who he is going to become. Cut to rain dropping on an umbrella.

 _The world's greatest villains._

The text disappears as the man goes underneath the caution tape. Someone with a notepad is looking at him as the man walks towards Velvet. The man with the notepad is revealed to be professor Ozpin as the notepad has a bunch of question marks on it and Templar cross on it. The man stops in front of Velvet as they walk towards the body. Cut to a view of the sheet with blood slashed across it with the shadows of the man and Velvet appearing thus forming a smiling face. Neon's laugh is heard in the distance. Velvet removes the sheet revealing her partner, Cardin Winchester, observing the body. Velvet turns to Cardin who has a shocked face. She gets up. Cut to Ozpin smiling and continuing to write, Neopolitan smiles and looks at the memo which reads assemble the court, Jaune squints his eyes as he is joined by Pyrrha.

Cut to Cardin and Velvet walking out of the crime scene as the crowd, among them is Jaune, Pyrrha, Roman, and Ciel turns to them as they walk away...

 _The Good. The Evil. The Beginning._

 ** _RWBY: Ruined Town._**

* * *

 ** _Alright! That's an upcoming fic for the shared RWBY-DC universe, its a prequel on how Cardin becomes the commissioner of the GCPD and an origin story of the villains. Note, Ozpin is not a villain, he'll become a hero. Here's the list!_**

 ** _Cardin Winchester: Before his role as the commissioner, Cardin was a cocky and arrogant cop in Gotham like his canon self though he has a good heart. But as the city is going to the gutter, he is faced with a moral dilemma._**

 ** _Velvet Scarlatina: A tough as nails cop. Velvet is a battle worn girl who has seen her share of the monsters Gotham has made. Nothing can surprised._**

 ** _Jaune Arc: Returning veteran from Qurac, him and Pyrrha faced meta-human fighters there known as Jihad or popularly known as Onslaught._**

 ** _Pyrrha Nikos: Like Jaune, is a veteran, she came to Gotham to start off fresh._**

 ** _Ozpin: Forensic scientist working for the GCPD. Is closely tied with a hero running around known only as Azrael._**

 ** _Roman Torchwick aka Black Mask: Main villain. A low level mob boss trying to make his way and become the new Oswald Copplepot._**

 ** _Neopolitan: Roman's bodyguard._**

 ** _So who thinks Neo will get the jump on Roman and become Penguin?_**


	4. The culling

Washington DC.

 _ **Sympathy for the devil-The Rolling Stones**_

 _Its been a month since Superwoman started flying and Batwoman confirming her existence while Wonder Woman picked up her sword and shield once again. But as the world began to end and a new one begins, we need something much more effective than those three..._

A government SUV parks up in front of an expensive looking restaurant. Opening the door is Raven Branwen, director of ARGUS and Belle Reve. She is wearing a white shirt that is covered by a blue jacket and black skirt. Raven spots a man selling Superwoman merchandise as he turns it around to reveal the bat-symbol. Raven smiles back.

 _That's where I come on._

Raven sits with Ironwood and his top adviser as they order some steak.

"I did a lot of blackmailing but I think I have it. Meta-human criminals with skills and abilities that can help us even out the battlefield." Raven started. She places the dossier on the table.

"...These are bad guys right?" Ironwood asks.

"Oh yes, worst of the worst." Raven replied while taking a sip of wine. She opens the first file-Jaune Arc aka Deathstroke.

* * *

 **Jaune Arc _aka_ Deathstroke.**

 **Occupation: Mercenary.**

 **List of victims: N/A and counting.**

 **Weapons: Varied but mainly uses an M4 with handrail and red dot sight and katana.**

 _Jaune Arc aka Deathstroke made a living when something in him snapped after being a test subject to a super soldier experiment. Done countless jobs in South America and decided to come home to North. He made a business when Gotham city was occupied by the Arkham Knight._

Jaune turns to the reader while taking off his helmet. Behind him is militia lights lighting up Gotham with drones and vehicles circling the streets.

 _ **Fortunate Son-Creedence Clearwater Revival.**_

"And business is good." Jaune smiled and puts his helmet back on.

 _He was in control of the militia after the Knight disappeared, got cocky when his forces were being diminished by the Batwoman..._

Jaune walks with his soldiers as they stop and scream as they are being consumed by a shadow and replaced by a monstrous bat. His squints his working eye at the monster.

 _...So he took a tank. A tank with 360 degree view._

The tank rolls in with a couple of drone tanks as they open fire at the batmobile. After an intense firefight, the batmobile disables the tank. It stops for a moment...the hatch opens to reveal Jaune jumping out with his sword ready but a caped figure lunges at him and pins him on the ground then punches him in the face leaving a bump on his helmet. Cuts to him in the back of the batmobile.

"Woah, woah, that's it? That's how he got defeated?" Ironwood asks while smirking and close to smiling.

"Oh his story doesn't end there."

Jaune is being escorted by the police as an officer calls him a scum causing Jaune to punch her in the face as they restrain him even more. On a rooftop nearby, someone is assembling a rifle and cocking it at the same time and aims it Jaune's cuffs. She shoots the cuffs nearby thus freeing the mercenary prompting him to trip an officer on the ground then punch the one who called him a scum and picks up her pistol and starts shooting up the swat escort and starts running as the sniper covers him.

 _His old war buddy was in town._

He enters an alley while loading an assault rifle a couple of thugs gave him. Someone drops from the building causing Jaune to turn around to see Pyrrha Nikos herself, she's wearing a bubble jacket and has a targeting optic on her eye.

 _And he tried to fight Batwoman with help a second time when Black Mask ordered a hit on her. It didn't end well._

"What are you?" Jaune hissed in exhaustion. Batwoman throws his sword at him causing Jaune to get out of the way and gets punched in the face next. Pyrrha fires at Batwoman with a pistol and switches to her newly acquired wrist guns but she dodges all of the shots and trips her on the ground as Batwoman tries to punch her but she rolls over and tries to shoot her in the face but fails causing her to switch to a knife and swings it her but Batwoman uses her wrist blades to block the swings. Jaune gets up and pulls out his katana and swings them the vigilante but she blocks his swing next. Batwoman ducks as the two are about to swing there blades again and punches both of them in the face. Jaune trips Batwoman on the ground. Batwoman crawls backwards while Jaune twirls his sword and throws a strike at her though she blocks it again as Pyrrha does the the same which ends in the same results as Jaune. Batwoman throws two concussion batarangs at them blinding the pair. She quickly gets up and grabs Pyrrha then throws her against the wall and throws a batarang at her shirt's shoulder which pins her against the ground while she punches Jaune in the face again this time knocking her out.

Pyrrha struggles to get herself off as Batwoman walks towards her. The redhead's eyes has a look of fear and despair...she pulls out her pistol and aims it at herself and almost pulls the trigger but she quickly throws a batarang at her pistol. Batwoman pins Pyrrha's face against the wall as she makes a grin at her. She hears a click causing her to look down to see that she unpinned a flash grenade. It explodes as Pyrrha quickly grabs Jaune and they high tail it out.

* * *

"He got ambushed by the batmobile and was knocked out unconscious while Pyrrha was forced to abandon him. Now that's where Pyrrha comes in."

 **Pyrrha Nikos aka Deadshot.**

 **Occupation: Mercenary.**

 **Victims: N/A (Counting.)**

 **Weapons: Customized M4A1 with handrail and ACOG sight and grip. Wrist guns.**

 _Pyrrha Nikos aka Deadshot. Jaune's old war buddy from Qurac. The two believed to have fought off a meta-human terrorist group called the Jihad aka Onslaught, killed one of them. Apparently, digital dijin._

 ** _Standing in the Rain by Action Bronson and Dan Auerbach ft. Mark Ronson._**

A terrorist opens fire from cover as a knife goes through his head. His partner arrives armed with his AK47 ready but he is caught off guard by Pyrrha who unloads a clip into his head. She continues to run and vaults over something as the scene transitions her inside a van and disguised as a janitor. Pyrrha parks up against a fence's pole and places a device on it. Its a black target with a camera underneath it. She heads up into the building with her gear on and checks on her phone to see that the price is still 0 on her account. Pyrrha calls up her business partner: Angelo. Her job is take out a snitch.

"Hey Angelo. This is the...exterminator you called for your rat problem. My account is looking a little...thin."

"No one is gets paid until what needs to be done gets done." Angelo replied.

"Nope, that's not the rules. No money, no honey." She activates to optics to reveal the police escort with the GCPD in the distance. It targets the black shield.

"Woah, there's your boy right now." Pyrrha observed.

"About twenty of his new best friends." The escort gets out of the car while her HUD shows the targets which are the police.

"I'm still seeing zeroes over here Angie." Pyrrha continued.

"This is not being cute. And do your job!" Angelo yelled. The snitch gets out of the SUV guarded by SWAT.

"Oop. They taken'him out of the car. In about thirty seconds, your window is about to close...forever." Pyrrha threatened as the camera targets the snitch.

"Okay...okay, okay, relax. There was an accounting error." Pyrrha's bank account is updating with her total balance as it now updates to one million dollars. She smirks and thinks of doubling it.

"Now double it. You got ten seconds." She smiled as the snitch gets closer.

"We're not the kind of people you play with." Angelo growled.

"Did you just ...did you threatened me? This dude is about to get a sore throat from all the singing he's about to do."

"You crazy bitch..." Her total balance updates to now two million.

"Thank you~" Pyrrha thanked and aims her wrist gun. She opens fire as the target ricochets towards the snitch which hits him in the throat thus killing him. The GCPD are now on high alert as Pyrrha gets up and puts on her mask then makes a run for it while armed with her rifle. She rappels down the building and puts on a jacket then gets into her van then takes off her mask.

* * *

"So what happened to her? How did you catch her?" Ironwood asks while eating some steak.

"Lets just say I locked her in a hole and threw away the hole. I caught her by giving an anonymous tip to a reliable source." Raven replied.

* * *

Gotham city.

Pyrrha walks in the streets with her twins, Milo and Akuo. They belong to her ex-boyfriend, too sick to take care of them so she has to do the work. Though bad thing is that the boys know what she does but hides that by giving them toys and games also some food. They love them of course but they don't like what she does.

"So how was school you two?" Pyrrha asks while walking. She is wearing a red coat and fedora, black skirt with black leggings. Half the money goes to Jaune's bail after the little incident with Batwoman.

"Good! We're both on the honors!" Milo replied as his sister, Akuo nodded.

"Alright! Looks like you're going somewhere, somewhere very nice." Pyrrha replied. The two suddenly stop causing Pyrrha to turn around.

"What's wrong you two?" She asks.

"Daddy told us you kill people." Akuo stated causing Pyrrha's eyes to widen and turn to worry.

"Well, Daddy doesn't know who I am on the inside and thinks I'm a monster. And you two don't know that." Pyrrha said. She gently pats the twins as they walk to the alley for a shortcut...behind them is a black cape spreading. Pyrrha quickly turns around to punch the assailant who turns out to be Batwoman herself much to Pyrrha's shock as the caped crusader restrains her.

"Its over Deadshot." Batwoman said.

"I don't want to do this in front of your sons." She pleaded. Pyrrha pulls out her pistol and tries to shoot Batwoman but she knocks the gun down and punches her in the face causing her to fall on the ground and backflip then gets up armed with her wrist gun. Milo gets in the way.

"Mommy please." Milo teared up.

"Milo move!" Pyrrha yelled.

"Please mommy don't do this..." Milo begins to sob as Pyrrha wearily aims her gun at Batwoman. The boy begins to sob and plead...she remember what there father thinks of her. Batwoman looks down in sorrow. Pyrrha lowers her gun and hangs her head in shame. The caped crusader pulls out her handcuffs.

The police arrive in the scene as her kids hug Pyrrha.

"I love you Mommy..." The two teared up. On the building watching is Jaune who has escaped prison. A tear streams from his mask on the eye hole then looks at Batwoman.

* * *

"Then we have this guy, Killer Croc aka Sun Wukong." Raven said while eating her steak.

"That idiot?" Ironwood's adviser asks.

"Don't call him an idiot. That's what he wants you to think then he'll catch you off guard and backstab you."

* * *

Arkham Asylum.

 _Evolution took a step backwards with this fellow._

The guards open the sewer grate to make Sun feel at home. They are carrying some raw meat for Sun as he wants it raw.

"Lights up big guy!" The guard aims his assault rifle at Sun who walks up. The raw meat is dropped into his cell much to his irritation.

 **Sun Wukong aka Killer Croc.  
** **Abilities: High intelligence, increased agility, super strength.  
Notes: Do not feed. Very manipulative.**

 _They treated him like a monster so he became a monster...externally._

 ** _Black Skinhead by Kanye West._**

Sun fakes getting a heart attack causing them to lower the latter. He makes a small smile as he trips the guard with his tail and lunges towards him while roaring.

* * *

"So where's the other one?" Ironwood asks.

"Oh yes, Cinder Fall. Powers include psychokinetic abilities and fire manipulation." Raven explained.

* * *

Los Angeles.

 _How did you catch her?_

 _She surrendered._

Cinder raises her hands up with her house burning in the background as police surround her. The officer pins her against the cruiser.

* * *

"On the streets they call her La Diabla..."

* * *

Belle Reve.

Cinder activates her fire powers in her cell but puts them out as she swears never to use her powers again.

 **Cinder Fall aka La Diabla.  
** **Powers: Psychokinetic abilities.  
Notes: Shows remorse and guilt.**

* * *

"Then we have this guy, Mercury Black. Australian thief who robbed banks with boomerangs hence giving him the title, Captain Boomerang. He decided to come to America." Raven explained.

"And who got'em."

* * *

Star City.

 _We have no idea..._

"Come on pal, lets get out of here!" Mercury's partner runs out of the bank's vault with a duffel bag full of money.

"Yep! We'll be home free! Honor among thieves!" Mercury replied and throws his boomerang at his partner.

 _ **Dirty Deeds Dirt Cheap by AC/DC.**_

Mercury cackles and heads over to his partner then picks up his duffel bag that contains over eight million dollars. He suddenly hears a speeding noise causing him to turn to see a girl in a red skin tight outfit and red hair...Ruby Rose aka The Flash.

"N honor among thieves eh?" Ruby smirked and speeds towards Mercury with lightning surrounding her.

* * *

"Then there's Coco Adel aka KGBeast..." Raven opens her dossier.

* * *

Nevada.

 _She used to run a human trafficking ring but saw the error of her ways...so she raided other human trafficking rings._

Coco waits in her plane as the hatch opens. She gets on her motorcycle and jumps off with the parachute going off. In the distance is an abandoned military base now a human trafficking ring and also a Lex-corp test site. The motorcycle releases its side-car to reveal a missile causing it to launch at the guards with Coco jumping off of it while firing her laser cannon.

After an hour of fighting, Coco frees the people there though she is arrested.

* * *

Present.

The gateway begins to activate as the helicopters are in stall mode. The squad looks outside of the window. Pyrrha checks the ammo in her rifle and puts the mag back into its slot while she checks her M14 to see if there's any problems while Jaune loads a round into his pistol. A light appears before the gateway thus opening a portal as the helicopters fly towards it. Mercury stares in awe alongside Sun though Scarlet seems to have a scared look on him and Penny has a look of indifference alongside Coco and Cinder. Jaune hands a duffel bag towards Pyrrha revealing a helmet that resembles agent Carolina's except white minus the mouth piece. A Wayne-tech sniper helmet.

"Well, haven't seen this thing for a long time."

The squad braces themselves as they enter the portal next. Sun throws up some leftover goat on a navy seal's pants causing him to groan in disgust. After a spectacular and scary light show, they finally enter Remnant. A place called Vale.

 ** _Spirit in the Sky by Norman Greenbaum._**

(DC) Jaune looks at the frozen dragon on Beacon alongside (DC) Pyrrha at the frozen beast. The mercenaries raise there eyebrows and look at the ruin down there. Suddenly visions flash before (DC) Pyrrha's eyes, most of them are flashes of her being hit in the chest with an arrow and looking up at Cinder who is wearing a different outfit. (DC) Jaune taps the sniper on the shoulder causing her to panic and pull out her pistol at him as (DC) Jaune backs away. She breathes heavily with eyes full of fear and confusion.

"Woah, now's not the time to turn on each other." (DC) Qrow advised. (DC) Pyrrha calms down and sighs.

"So what happened here? What's with the dragon?" (DC) Mercury asks.

"Oh you know. Terrorist attack. AK's firing, people dying, people needing to get rescued, tensions flaring." He explained.

"Just so you know, I'm an assassin, I don't do rescuing." (DC) Pyrrha added. The helicopter flies around Vale so they can regroup at the Dust Till Dawn shop, what they don't know, there's a bunch of White Fang soldiers armed with rocket launchers on the ground. They open fire at the helicopters causing it to crash on the ground and tumble.

* * *

HQ.

Raven looks at the helicopter going down via CCTV camera in the streets of Vale. Beside her are technicians and other staff members.

"Bird just went down." A staff member advised. Raven activates her coms in response.

"Qrow! Do you copy? Does anyone copy?"

* * *

Vale.

The helicopters land on the ground while the helicopter containing the squad hatch's open to reveal them. (DC) Qrow signals them to get out with (DC) Cinder leading the navy seals inside followed by (DC) Pyrrha, (DC) Jaune, (DC) Scarlet, (DC) Mercury, (DC) Coco, and (DC) Penny. (DC) Pyrrha raises her rifle in amusement.

"What a ride!" (DC) Pyrrha smiled and turns off the safety of her M14 rifle. (DC) Mercury looks at the Dust Till Dawn shop and enters it revealing that its abandoned...he steals some dust and walks out while whistling. The squad look around there surrounding alongside (DC) Qrow. He turns to (DC) Pyrrha and (DC) Scarlet.

"You two, lead ahead." (DC) Qrow ordered. (DC) Pyrrha turns to (DC) Jaune.

"Wish me luck." They lead the squad while (DC) Scarlet shoots his grappling gun at the wall nearby. (DC) Pyrrha puts on her helmet and presses the button on it resulting in the mouth piece activating and covers her mouth with metal plates sliding on the left and right sides of her eyes as they assemble in the center to form a red optic in the center. The helmet is known for in the usage of reconnaissance in the field. They make it far from the squad as (DC) Scarlet scales a building to an open window and looking down...he spots something in the bottom causing him to activate his com.

"Hey shot, I see something down there." (DC) Scarlet informed. (DC) Pyrrha readies her M14 rifle and zooms in the target (DC) Scarlet spotted. Its a black shadowy wolf-like figure in the distance. It gets up and sniffs the air...prompting (DC) Pyrrha to shoot it in the face blowing half of its face off. The squad hears the shot nearby as they rush towards her aid. (DC) Pyrrha lowers her weapon while her helmet deactivates and turns to them.

"It was nothing. Just a Beowolf." (DC) Pyrrha explained but her eyes widen upon knowledge of a Grimm's name.

"A what mate?" (DC) Mercury asks.

"I said a...Beowolf..." (DC) Pyrrha replied as she swore she's been in this place before. Just a feeling of familiarity as if the sniper knew this place.

"Where did you get that name from?" (DC) Coco asks.

"I don't know, I guessed it!" The sniper sighed and threw her arms in the air. (DC) Scarlet rappels down and lands while nodding at (DC) Qrow as a sign that the area is clear. They walk in town square and check the place out, on the ground is destroyed Atlesian knight robots scattered everywhere. (DC) Jaune picks up a rifle on the ground and checks the magazines on the gun to see that its now on three hundred sixty giving it a good amount of ammo. (DC) Qrow spots something in the distance...a couple of dark figures armed with the same guns the robots have. (DC) Qrow activates his com.

"Raven we have hostiles."

* * *

HQ.

"Qrow do not engage." Raven advised

"Copy that."

* * *

(DC) Qrow walks ahead and aims his assault rifle at the unknown hostiles while mounting his gun on the car and aims his red dot sight at the hostiles. (DC) Pyrrha zooms in on the enemies to show they have red lights emitting from there helmets causing her to raise her eyebrow. (DC) Qrow signals the soldiers nearby to move out as (DC) Pyrrha and (DC) Jaune walk next to him and aim there guns at the hostiles followed by (DC) Mercury and (DC) Sun.

"Hey." They turn to the Australian.

"I like these odds mate." (DC) Mercury grinned and raised both his eyebrows as a signal that they can fight them.

"Yeah uh...hold that thought. Jaune, follow me." (DC) Pyrrha ordered as they get closer with (DC) Jaune aiming his new toy at them.

"Compensating much?" She flirted.

"I guess..." (DC) Jaune replied and aims the gun at the hostiles. (DC) Qrow turns to them while still aiming his rifle.

"The hell are those?" (DC) Scarlet asks while landing.

"You cut and run, I'll blow all your heads off." (DC) Qrow threatened. The squad prepares for a fight except (DC) Cinder. (DC) Penny pulls out her knives, (DC) Mercury sharpens his boomerangs, (DC) Coco activates the laser sight on her cannon, (DC) Sun growls and (DC) Scarlet loads his grapple hook.

"...Hey Pyrrha?" (DC) Jaune asks.

"Yeah?" (DC) Pyrrha replied

"They're robots aren't they?" The mercenary sighed.

"Well, they're the bad guys, it always has to involve robots." The hostiles turn around to reveal themselves to be Atlesian knights causing them to run towards them causing (DC) Qrow to fire the first shot.

* * *

(RT) Ruby alongside (RT) Jaune and what remains of team JNPR are walking in the city since they have another potential lead that will lead them to Haven. They begin to hear gunfire in the distance.

"Survivors?" (RT) Ruby said.

"If there are survivors then we should help them." (RT) Ren suggested.

"Ren's right, Vale is near a Grimm zone and there must be people here." (RT) Jaune agreed.

"Its coming from town square." (RT) Nora added. The group head towards the gunfire.

* * *

The group opens fire at the incoming robots with (DC) Jaune switching to his pistol and shoots one in the head while (DC) Mercury hides in an alley to avoid fighting but a knight jumps from the building above him and ambushes (DC) Mercury causing him to slice it half with his boomerangs as another group surrounds him but he pulls out dual boomerangs and slices one in half while stabbing one in the head. While moving around, a pink stuffed unicorn falls out of his jacket as he fights. (DC) Penny throws her knives at two knights who are shooting at her back after she saved a soldier. The shots don't do anything to her as she pulls out her sword and impales the one on the right then throws her knife at the one at the left. A knight shoots her in the head blowing a chunk off though she turns to it and walks towards the robot as it continues to fire at her until runs out of ammo. The knight looks at its gun then looks back up.

"Death is nothing but a wound to me." (DC) Penny smirks and activates her claws then plunges it into its chest ripping out its core and crushes it. (DC) Coco charges her gun and blasts one in the face while (DC) Scarlet punches a knight in the back of the neck and kicks it in the face and snapping the neck in the process. (DC) Sun grabs a knight and slams it against a car then bites its throat revealing the wirings then throws it at a group of them letting (DC) Jaune to slice them in half. (DC) Cinder looks at the fight going on but she simply turns her back to avoid fighting.

(DC) Mercury tries his best to fight off the knights surrounding him in the alley but they suddenly explode into pink smoke. The smoke clears to reveal (RT) Nora and causing the thief to sigh in relief but is pinned against the wall by her.

"Guys we have another company!" (DC) Mercury yelled causing (DC) Pyrrha to turn and zooms in on them and targets all of them.

"Jaune! Get Boomer!" (DC) Pyrrha ordered as she gets on a car and switches to her wrist guns while firing. (DC) Jaune leaps towards (RT) Nora with his sword raised but she gets out of the way and swings magnhild to hammer mode and swings it towards him but he leaps to dodge it as (RT) Nora raises the hammer prompting the mercenary to back away. (DC) Jaune fires at (RT) Nora with his pistol set to burst fire and starts shooting at (RT) Nora but (RT) Jaune joins in and gets her out of the way and blocks the bullets with his shield. (RT) Jaune runs towards (DC) Jaune as his working eye open wide upon realization that he's fighting himself. (RT) Jaune swings his at (DC) Jaune but he gets out of the way and punches him in the face

"I really don't want to do this!" (DC) Jaune warned his counterpart.

"Wait...why do you have my voice!?" (RT) Jaune asks in confusion. (DC) Jaune removes his helmet in the process to reveal his face consisting of slightly graying hair and an eyepatch causing (RT) Jaune to back away in shock and confusion.

"You're...you're me..." (RT) Jaune gasped.

"Yes I am you and the you that'll probably become! Now listen to me, whatever happened, don't go on the path I went-" A knight lunges on him causing him to shoot in the chest and throw it off. (DC) Qrow fires at the robots but one slams his face against a hood of a car and throws him on the ground with the rest of them swarming him. (DC) Mercury runs out of the alley and smirks as (DC) Qrow struggles.

"Good riddance mate!" (DC) Mercury yelled causing (DC) Pyrrha turns to him.

"Boomer! He has control over the bombs! If he dies, we all die!" (DC) Pyrrha warned. (DC) Mercury rolls his eyes and throws his homing boomerangs at the knights slicing all there heads up as he helps (DC) Qrow get up.

"Thanks!" (DC) Qrow thanked.

"Shut up!" (DC) Mercury. (DC) Pyrrha sees that the source on where the knights are coming from so she starts firing her wrist guns and targets all of them in the head. The soldiers stop as (DC) Pyrrha takes down all of the knights as her HUD targeting all of them. A knight reaches out to her but she kicks it in the face then shoots a bullet at a car causing it to bounce back and hit in the knight in the head. More knights come as they are gunned down quickly by (DC) Pyrrha with (RT) Jaune noticing her. Destroyed knights in front of (DC) Pyrrha proving her title of Deadshot. She jumps off the car and has a cocky smile on her face. (DC) Pyrrha is caught off by (RT) Jaune who hugs her alongside the rest of team JNPR as they are finally kind of but not really reunited.

"Pyrrha I can't believe it, you're alive!"

"Hey, hey! I'm not a hugger!" (DC) Pyrrha warned and gets (RT) Jaune off of her then walks towards (DC) Qrow.

"That's how I cut and run." (DC) Pyrrha grinned. (DC) Jaune taps the sniper on the shoulder causing her to turn to (RT) Jaune, (RT) Ruby, (RT) Ren and (RT) Nora. The squad reassembles and stares back at them.

"They're just kids." A soldier pleaded to (DC) Qrow.

"I know. I'll...have to break it down to them." (DC) Qrow holsters his rifle on his back.

"I know what you're thinking. Why are your friends...and enemies. Are acting differently. Thing is...that Pyrrha, isn't your Pyrrha." (DC) Qrow explained as (RT) Jaune is confused even more.

"What...what are you talking about? Pyrrha's right there..." (RT) Nora countered.

"I know what your thinking. Thing is Jaune...we aren't from Remnant. We aren't from your world." (DC) Qrow continued.

"We're from another reality, if you want proof then you saw it in the form of Pyrrha who is supposed to be dead. And your counterpart also. Thing is, we have a mission in your world that can potentially save ours with the help of these...group of mercenaries, gang bangers, crocodiles, and thieves with special abilities. You can walk off but don't tell anyone we're here or else. Or you can help us out to even the odds." He ended while holding his fear. (RT) Jaune has a broken look on his face...its not his Pyrrha. His broken look turns into anger seeing the difference.

"You also forgot the part where you injected bombs on our necks. Remember?" (DC) Pyrrha adds as they all turn to her.

"I'm sorry if I came off as rude but I hate to throw off his steed but he ain't the hero of this story. Its bad vs evil I guess." She shrugged.

"Lady if you don't shut the hell up, I swear to god." (DC) Qrow growled.

"You just threatened me? Did he just threatened me?" (DC) Pyrrha asks while turning to (DC) Jaune.

"He just threatened you." (DC) Jaune smirked then turns back to (DC) Qrow.

"He just threatened me." (DC) Pyrrha sassed.

"Excuse us." (RT) Ruby said and gathers with the team.

"Well...they seem kind of nice? Well besides the other Pyrrha being a bit of trash but whatever they want, it seems pretty noble." (RT) Nora said while (RT) Ruby has a reluctant look on her face.

"But they're criminals also." (RT) Ruby added.

"But they're under control also. We just have to watch our backs on them." (RT) Jaune suggested.

"I don't think working with these guys isn't smart at all. Though...its our duty to help the innocent. Besides, they seem...pretty friendly. I'll just need Nora to keep an eye out for crocodile Sun." (RT) Ren agreed.

"Okay, okay, we'll work with them." (RT) Ruby walks towards (DC) Qrow.

"We'll help!" She decided as the soldier raises his eyebrow.

"Under what condition? There's a condition to it right?" (DC) Qrow asks.

"No conditions. We just want to help. Also we know Vale." (RT) Ruby replied. (DC) Jaune and (DC) Mercury look at each other then back the team. (DC) Qrow nods his head awkwardly then tilts next then nods again.

"...Sure. Just keep your head down." (DC) Qrow advised as they continue on ahead. (DC) Pyrrha watches the ruins...the same feeling is coming back to her. As if she met the other Jaune before. She just doesn't know where.

"Hey Jaune." (DC) Jaune turns to her.

"Yeah?" He asks.

"Do you believe in Deja vu?" (DC) Pyyrha asks him.

"Yeah obviously, takes you back to Qurac?"

"No not that. As in like I was here before! Like I feel I did something before that said something got me! Like I feel like I made out with the other Jaune who seems to be more a chicken compared to you. Like...I lived here. Like I experienced everything. Heck I almost cried when I saw the other Jaune's team! Like I know them!" (DC) Pyrrha panicked.

"Heck even I remember the feeling of the other Jaune's lips...Am...Am I becoming something or someone?" She worried. (DC) Jaune places his hand on her shoulder.

"Do you remember Qurac? Your kids? If you do, then you're still Pyrrha. Maybe its just some random flashes your getting. But in the end...you're you. And its fine." He pulls (DC) Pyrrha into a hug.

"...I'm not a hugger." (DC) Jaune lets go.

"Oh yeah...so, lets go." They catch up to the squad and head down another street with no Grimm or knights in the area. (DC) Mercury has an idea and walks next to (DC) Scarlet.

"Minds games." (DC) Mercury chuckled.

"What's that?" (DC) Scarlet asks.

"All this bomb in the neck crap. They ain't real mate. See, they're trying to trap us in our minds, right? But when you look around, we're free bro." (DC) Mercury replied as (RT) Ren hears it.

"How do you know this?" (DC) Scarlet asks again.

"Trust me. I do. The reason why they brats with guns is to scare us if we escape. Now I'm gone cause I have a life to live. Question is, are you coming?" (DC) Mercury said as the redhead has a doubtful look on his face then looks up and nods. The group stops as a Nevermore flies above them followed by gryphons. (DC) Scarlet nods at (DC) Mercury as a sign of good luck...he walks up to (RT) Jaune and punches him in the back of the head then aims his grapple gun at a building. (DC) Mercury throws his boomerang at (DC) Jaune who front flips towards him. (DC) Scarlet lifts himself towards the building then another.

"Hold your fire!" (DC) Qrow warned and readies his wireless detonator. (DC) Scarlet shoots his grapple gun at another building but a Nevermore grabs him causing him to scream with (DC) Qrow setting off the bomb in his neck. The Nevermore lets go of (DC) Scarlet's dead decapitated body and leaves his body hanging above the group. (DC) Mercury has a pained look on him alongside (DC) Pyrrha. (RT) Jaune resists the urge not to throw up as his team looks in shock in response to the thief's sudden death. (RT) Ren turns to (DC) Mercury.

"Mind games huh?"


	5. Character Promos

_An explosion happens showing Jaune's icon which is a skull with blonde hair and eyepatch in the background._

Jaune walks towards the screen while twirling his sword and puts on his mask.

"As long as I get paid..."

He goes into combat position with his sword ready.

 _ **Ballroom Blitz by Sweet**_

 _Cuts to Jaune slicing off a White Fang soldier's head off then grabbing onto an Ursa to shoot its comrades. Cut to Jaune walking among the squad._

 ** _Deathstroke  
AKA  
Jaune Arc  
Highly trained mercenary  
High kill count  
Super soldier._**

* * *

 _The background is red with Pyrrha's icon on the screen as the right eye has a targeting hud. Crosshairs begin to appear and bright up while making bullet impact noises alongside smoke._

"Don't forget..."

Pyrrha walks out of the shadows then aims her gauntlets.

"We're the bad guys!"

 _ **Ballroom Blitz by Sweet**_

 _Cut to her punching a punching bag then to Pyrrha in combat gear running then rappeling down. Cut to Pyrrha signaling about getting a shot cup and her walking among the squad. Cut to White Fang soldiers running as Pyrrha gets on a car and starts shooting. She turns around._

 _ **Deadshot  
AKA  
Pyrrha Nikos.  
Human arsenal  
Lethal at 4,000 meters.**_

* * *

 _The background has a green splash showing Sun's icon which is a green skull with teeth and an array of skulls with growling and crunching heard._

Sun walks out of the shadows while licking his lips and crunching his teeth.

"I'm Beautiful!"

 _ **Ballroom Blitz by Sweet.**_

 _Cut to Sun twirling a knife then him grabbing Mercury then slamming Adam on the ground. Cut to Sun being restrained with a mouth brace then him taking off his hood._

 ** _Killer Croc  
AKA  
Sun Wukong  
Prince of the Sewer  
Do NOT attempt to feed  
Manipulative  
Highly intelligent_**

* * *

 _The background has a hammer sickle next to a skull with shades as the Soviet anthem plays._

Coco walks out of the shadows and preps her her blaster then aims it while pulling out her knife.

"Из России с любовью! (From Russia with love!)"

 _ **Ballroom Blitz by Sweet**_

 _Cut to Coco stabbing a Beowolf underneath the chin with her knife then shooting it in the chest then cut to her firing a charged blast._

 _ **KGBeast  
**_ _**AKA  
Coco Adel  
Mercenary  
Ex-Russian intelligence/Spetssnaz**_

* * *

 _Background shows skull with silver hair and boomerangs flying and hitting there marks while leaving a splatter._

Mercury walks out of the shadows with rock music playing in the background and messing with his jacket...right before opening it revealing his boomerangs as pink unicorns fly out in the background.

 _ **Ballroom Blitz by Sweet.**_

 _Cut to Mercury fighting gryphons and beowolves alongside a wyvern then cut to Mercury opening a can of beer out of fear at the sight of RWBY Cinder._

 _ **Captain Boomerang  
AKA  
Mercury Black  
98 counts of Burglary  
Fetish: Pink unicorns, Cinder (DC), and Penny  
Sweetheart deep down inside**_

* * *

 _Background shows a flaming skull with a seven on the forehead._

"You got nothing to worry about from me..."

Cinder walks out of the shadows and aims her hand at an incoming Grimm.

"I'm cool homie."

 _ **Ballroom Blitz by Sweet.**_

 _Cut to Cinder shooting her fire at a group of White Fang soldiers and Grimm then to her screaming. She spreads her hands with fire coming from them._

 ** _La Diabla  
AKA  
Cinder Fall  
True extent of powers: Unknown  
Core temperature: 666F._**

* * *

 _Background shows a skull with black hair and beret with explosions and gunshots everywhere alongside jets._

"This is the deal...you disobey me."

Qrow walks out of the shadows and readies his rifle.

"...You die!"

 _ **Ballroom Blitz by Sweet.**_

 _Cut to Qrow shooting his assault rifle then him walking out of a helicopter. Finally Qrow aiming his pistol._

 ** _Qrow Branwen  
Natural Born Leader  
Tactical Expert  
Bleeds Red, White, and Blue._**


	6. HVT6

The squad looks at the hanging body of Scarlet, like a grim reminder what would happen if they disobey. Blood drops on (DC) Jaune's mask though its a small amount causing him to wipe it off his. Another drop lands on (DC) Pyrrha's cheek but she wipes it off...she has an idea. (DC) Pyrrha has an apologetic look on her face and aims her assault rifle at the rope supporting the dead body and fires it at the rope causing the body to fall off and land in front of them while making a mess on the ground. She picks up the gun grapple gun and observes it. (RT) Ruby has a disgusted look on her face seeing the major difference between this Pyrrha and there's. One is a psychopath who steals things and that's something their Pyrrha will never be.

The assassin turns to them.

"What? Finders keepers. Plus I always wanted a grapple hook. Make's me look...freelancer which I am. A freelancer assassin." (DC) Pyrrha bragged and aimed the grapple gun at the sky then raises it and holsters the weapon behind her. She notices a clip rail on top of the barrel causing her to slide it on her gun giving it an upgrade.

"Oh yeah..." She smirked as they continued to walk. (RT) Ruby walks besides (DC) Cinder who appears to be trying to ignore her by walking faster knowing that the girl wants to pick a fight. (RT) Nora blocks her left causing the former gang banger to get stuck in between them.

"So...I guess things remain the same." (RT) Nora said bitterly.

"I don't get what your talking about ese. That ain't me anymore." (DC) Cinder replied while focusing on the path ahead.

"Of all the people on your little group, I'm not surprised no matter what reality you exist in, you're evil." (RT) Ruby replied in slightly anger. (DC) Mercury gets in between the three.

"Hey what's the party over here mate? Did you hear? She's the fire bloke." (DC) Mercury bragged as (DC) Cinder looks at the thief in anger. She summons a fire glyph that forms into a one, two, and three which form into skull version of the three and soon form into a text that reads go away.

"Oh, I see you can make fire. Check this out-" He flips his lighter.

"Fire! Oooh~" (DC) Mercury waves the lighter around her. She continues to stare at him in pure anger causing (DC) Mercury's eyes to widen as if he's a deer in headlights.

"Hey, hey babe, I was just kidding around with'cha. No need to set anyone on fire." He reasoned.

"You got nothing to worry about me. I'm cool homie." (DC) Cinder assured. (DC) Sun joins in with (DC) Pyrrha and (DC) Jaune as they distance themselves from (DC) Qrow.

"Somethin smells funny." (DC) Sun stated while gritting his sharp teeth.

"You?" (DC) Pyrrha replied with a small chuckle.

"Nah, the bacon nearby. Somethin's off...I can think someone is following us. It smells like...cat...and human." The killer explained.

"If there is someone following us then it must be an enemy scout. Go tell Qrow." (DC) Jaune ordered as (DC) Sun nodded then walks ahead. (RT) Jaune awkwardly takes the crocodilian's place as he wants to strike up a conversation with himself.

"So...that warning you gave me. What happened to you?" (RT) Jaune asks his counterpart.

"Lets just say I was thrown into a hole and that hole was was thrown somewhere else far. Telling by your looks and body language, you suffered. So what was it? Girlfriend killed by the mob? Brother carved up by some mugger?" (DC) Jaune replied.

"I...I lost someone. She was important to me...and I didn't realize it." The boy responded remembering his Pyrrha.

"Well...I can't tell if you're the most unluckiest man alive or a bad day turned your life upside down. But a bad day took me down like so many others in this squad. I'm saying whatever your pursuing, it better not be revenge." (DC) Jaune explained. (DC) Cinder walks beside them causing (RT) Jaune to look at her in malice and follows the gang member. (DC) Pyrrha turns to her mercenary friend and partner.

"Yeah I'm going to bet it had something to do with her." (DC) Pyrrha guessed. Suddenly an image of an arrow on her chest flashes in her view causing the sniper's eyes to widen and aim her gun at (RT) Nora who isn't noticing. (DC) Penny lowers her gun.

"Don't think about betrayal. As if Scarlet wasn't enough." The talon said.

"Oh shut up zombie, I just saw something." (DC) Pyrrha replied and continued walking. (RT) Jaune walks next to (DC) Cinder who rolls her eyes citing that she has to deal with another person that hates her.

"So...what are you in here for?" (RT) Jaune asks.

"Arson." (DC) Cinder bluntly stated while ignoring her.

"I guess things are still the same in your world..." (RT) Jaune sighed and has a look of distrust and hatred. Sure it isn't his Cinder but she's still evil like the rest of the squad.

"You know unlike the other me, I realize my mistakes. I don't do that anymore hombre." (DC) Cinder replied.

"Really? Let me guess, you caused pain to others for your own goals."

"Something like that but I don't do that anymore. I'm cool now." She defended once again.

"Cool? Is that all you have to say?"

"Yeah, that's all ese. Nothing else to say." (DC) Cinder ended. (DC) Coco whistles with the soldiers...and spots something in the distance. Its a black haired with a bow on her back much to her curiosity with (DC) Qrow noticing it. He halts everyone to stop. (RT) Ruby notices who the girl is, Blake Belladonna, her eyes widen causing her to run towards Blake but (DC) Qrow stops her.

"Blake! Its us!" (RT) Ruby yelled.

"Hold your fire! Something ain't right here..." (DC) Qrow observed. (DC) Sun walks next to him.

"Cause there is. Its a diversion. Caught someone's scent, someone's following us." (DC) Sun added. He signals (DC) Coco to come as she nods. They walks towards Blake...(RT) Ruby's eyes continue to widen.

"But she's a friend! You can't just attack her!"

"Look at those eyes...I think she wants a fight." (DC) Jaune observed. (RT) Ruby tries to run towards Blake though she is held back by (DC) Jaune who picks her up with ease.

"Blake please! We don't want to fight!" The cannibal and the Russian stop in front of Blake.

"Alright girly, tell us why you're tailing us." (DC) Sun asks. No response. Just a stare. He looks deeply into her eyes...and makes a small smirk.

"Okay, KG, take her out!" (DC) Coco fires her laser cannon but the laser goes through Blake as the real one appears behind (DC) Sun causing him to turn around quickly and grab her by the throat. (RT) Blake quickly kicks (DC) Sun in the stomach causing him to drop her in the process then tries to trip him with his tail though (RT) Blake jumps to dodge it. (DC) Sun makes a quick swipe but (RT) Blake quickly backs away with (DC) Coco firing her laser but it goes through her quickly causing her to curse Russian. (DC) Coco lunges towards (RT) Blake again with (DC) Sun following her. (DC) Coco throws swipes at (RT) Blake but she keeps using her shadow decoys much to her annoyance.

"Не двигайся! (Stay still!)" (DC) Coco yelled in the process as she fires her cannon once again but it goes through the shadow decoy. (DC) Sun sees through the shadow decoys causing him to prep his knife. (RT) Ruby notices (DC) Sun causing her to punch (DC) Jaune in the leg and aim crescent rose at him then fires. (DC) Sun hears the shot so he dodges and throws the knife which goes through the shadow decoy and hits the real Blake...

(RT) Ruby drops on the ground in shock...only to realize that the blade of the knife didn't hit her friend, just the handle. (DC) Sun pins (RT) Blake on the ground.

"Why are you following us?" (DC) Sun asks as (DC) Pyrrha joins and aim her assault rifle at the Faunus.

"You better start talking or shits is about to hit the fan right now. And its already hit enough." (DC) Pyrrha threatened.

"You may look like my friends but you'll never be them." (RT) Blake hissed. (RT) Ruby runs in between them.

"Stop! Blake!" She helps her up and wipes off the dirt on her.

"What are you doing here!? Why did you leave!? Why are you attacking us!?" (RT) Ruby asks in hurry. A mix of anger, sadness, joy and relief are seen in her eyes as tears stream down. (RT) Blake hugs (RT) Ruby then lets go.

"I...they...are hunting everyone I love. The White Fang." (RT) Blake replied.

"But we can take them on together! Look at the squad and how awesome they are!" (RT) Ruby moves out of the way to reveal (DC) Mercury picking his nose as he turns and removes his finger off of it then drinks some beer and burps. (RT) Blake has a look of disgust with (RT) Ruby's eyes widening then turns to (RT) Blake.

"Well...kind of awesome. Blake, you don't have to be alone in this." (RT) Ruby pleaded.

"...I'm sorry. But this is my journey and I have to endure it myself." (RT) Blake refused.

"Is anyone worried about the fact she knows were from an alternate dimension?" (DC) Pyrrha asks.

"Yeah, how did you know?" (DC) Qrow agreed readying his rifle.

"Well...I saw the portal and after readying way too much time travel books and sci-fi, I came to a conclusion that those helicopters from another universe beyond Remnant." (RT) Blake explained.

"...Well that explains a lot." (DC) Jaune nodded.

"What are you here for anyway?" (RT) Blake asks.

"We're here to eliminate a target dubbed HVT-6. So...you helping us or what?" (DC) Qrow asks.

"This is already starting to sound like the Wizard of Oz, bunch of people join in except we're forced to and the others just want to help. Hey Jaune, you agree that this is starting to sound like the Wizard of Oz?" (DC) Pyrrha asks (DC) Jaune.

"Who's the lion?"

"Mercury." She giggled.

"Sorry, I can't help. I must be going now." (RT) Blake replied and leaves but before she leaves, she turns to (RT) Ruby who hangs her head in sadness causing (DC) Cinder to turn and walk towards her.

"Ruby." (RT) Blake called causing the redhead to lift her head.

"I'm always there. Just give me a call." She said. (RT) Ruby wipes the tears off of her eyes and nods while smiling. (DC) Cinder pats (RT) Ruby's arm then signals her to come. They are now in the market district of Vale and look at the merchandise. (DC) Mercury picks up some dust and puts them in his jacket while (DC) Coco looks at the guns on sale alongside (DC) Jaune. (DC) Pyrrha looks at the toys...

 _I love you Mommy..._

(DC) Pyrrha has a look of sadness at the toys and looks around so she can steal it. A little gift to her sons but she refuses. A flash comes again this time to her setting against some kind of pillar. (RT) Jaune notices tears coming from (DC) Pyrrha causing him to walk towards her.

"You okay?" (RT) Jaune asks.

"What? Yeah I am, why?" (DC) Pyrrha asks in fear.

"You...were crying." The sniper's eyes widen and notices the tear trails causing her to wipe it away.

"I was?! It...was something in my eye...yeah...it was something." (DC) Pyrrha assured before looking back at the toys but sighs knowing hiding it is futile.

"Jaune...do you believe in destiny?" The words trigger (RT) Jaune thus getting his attention at (DC) Pyrrha as she continues looking at the toys and picks one up.

"What...what do you mean?"

"Destiny. Like...you know, fate. Oh what am I talking about here, you wouldn't get what I say."

"Wait, maybe I can help. So yeah, I believe in destiny and stuff."

"I got a question for you...what would you do if you're separated from the people you love and care about the most? Like you tried your best to be...with them but no matter what, they'll always be taken from you." (DC) Pyrrha asks.

"...I...I would try my best to be with them again." (RT) Jaune responded.

"But what if that decision is impossible now? Like this is the final straw and you will never feel them in your arms or hear there laughs because at the end, you will become something..." She begins choke.

"...Something that will become a part of something else bigger. And the next time you meet them, you wouldn't even notice them-" (DC) Pyrrha is interrupted by a hug from (RT) Jaune with tears on his eyes.

"You try hard enough to remember the things you fight for. What gives you the strive to move on..." (RT) Jaune advised.

"But what if...what if you're tainted enough? What if they don't want to see you again?"

"Then prove it to them that you're not what they probably say you are. People had no faith in me and I had to work to prove it to them that I'm not some scrawny kid from the farmlands. I guess...a mercenary like you can from dark places and end up a hero." (RT) Jaune explained. (DC) Pyrrha hangs her eyes then looks at (RT) Jaune then nods at him. They soon hear an ahem coming from (RT) Nora and (RT) Ren. (RT) Jaune lets go of the sniper and rubs the back of his head.

"We came back to look for you guys." (RT) Nora explained. Joining them is (DC) Jaune with his arms crossed and basically scaring (RT) Jaune a little before heading off to join the rest of them. (DC) Pyrrha walks up to (DC) Jaune.

"...Something up?" She asks.

"No, not at all." (DC) Jaune replied. His emotions are hidden under his mask but (DC) Pyrrha can tell what he's going through as she reads into him...and her eyes widen with her face turning into a smile.

"...Ooooh, you jelly of yourself!" (DC) Pyrrha screeched and begins laughing.

"This is so artistic its not even funny! Like one of those art shows I never get but my son gets and he has to explain it to me! This is art and its funny!" She laughed uncontrollably. (DC) Jaune rolls his eyes and smiles.

"I'm a little bit jealous. Lets go." The two head off with (DC) Pyrrha still laughing. (RT) Jaune walks with his team.

"So...enjoying yourself with the other Pyrrha?" (RT) Ruby asks.

"Yeah, she seems nice." (RT) Jaune replied.

"No offense, she's probably doing that to emotionally blackmail you into her side." (DC) Qrow corrected. The team looks at the soldier who raises his eyebrow at the team.

"What? I never join in." (DC) Qrow replied and turns to the front.

"What he said! And she said also! Remember? They're criminals, scum, and gang bangers with superpowers and abilities that rival ours minus the boomerangs. You need to watch out Jaune." (RT) Nora advised. (RT) Jaune has a look of doubt on him. They stop at the Schnee Dust company building much to (RT) Ruby's curiosity and turns to a soldier.

"This is where your target is?" (RT) Ruby asks the seal.

"Yeah, we'll be going through hell in that building."The seal replied. (DC) Pyrrha walks in.

"And hell is going to be a cake walk." She puts on her white mask with a targeting optic on the right eye hole.

"You kids better stay out of the way, people start dying when I wear this mask." (DC) Pyrrha gives her sniper helmet to (RT) Ruby then heads regroups with the seals and (DC) Qrow also the squad too. They begin to ready for a breach much to her annoyance since its taking too long so she picks a brick and throw it into the window door thus smashing it immediately and giving an opening. (DC) Pyrrha leads the villains as they walk ahead. They look up to see numerous floors and levels giving the building a sense of scale.

"Seriously, what the hell is wrong with you people?" (DC) Qrow asks in annoyance.

"We're bad guys bro, that's what we do and that's how we make an entrance." (DC) Mercury replied and follows them. They enter the building with (DC) Pyrrha aiming her assault rifle and pointing at the security computer. (DC) Pyrrha and (DC) Qrow look at the screens to show that the building is clear.

"Looks like we're clear." (DC) Jaune observed.

"Sounds easy peasy." (DC) Mercury bluffed.

"I swear to god I'm going to shoot you one day." (DC) Pyrrha scowled as (DC) Mercury chuckles. She looks at the elevator nearby and enters it.

"I'll lead ahead, just follow me up." She said while it goes up. Her phone vibrates causing her to look down to see that her son sent her a photo of him getting a hundred on his global test causing her to smile. The vent breaks open to reveal a Beowolf jumping out of it prompting her to grab it by its head and shoot in underneath the chin. (DC) Pyrrha shakes her head in disgust and texts her son back though another Beowolf breaches the window of the elevator causing her to avoid the swings then pull out her knife and slashes it in the stomach then throws her rifle in the air and goes behind it and shoots it in the back two times then catching her rifle and resting it on her shoulder and fires it thus tossing the beast out like trash. The elevator opens to reveal a couple of soldiers with (DC) Jaune waiting for her.

"What are you guys waiting for? We got some asses to kick and names to take." (DC) Pyrrha walks out as she regroups with the rest of the squad and team RJNR in the offices followed by (DC) Qrow.

"So...this is where HVT-6 is?" (DC) Jaune asks.

"No, she's down below. We're just up here so she can't get us." (DC) Qrow replied.

"Alright, everyone on the window!" He ordered causing all of the seals to aim there rifles below and set there guns to semi-automatic while some ready there AT-4 rocket launches. (DC) Qrow activates his i-pad as he is hacked into the security cameras now. Entering the building is White Fang soldiers led by Adam as (DC) Qrow activates his radio.

"Ground team, this is Qrow. We're in position." Hidden in the mid-level is another seal team with sniper rifles ready. He looks at the camera next to show what appears to be (RT) Cinder walking into the building confirming her survival from the incident prompting (RT) Ruby to prep Crescent Rose with (RT) Nora and Ren prepping there weapons in the process. (DC) Pyrrha moves up on the balcony and readies her M14 rifle and aims the gun down below. (DC) Mercury throws his boomerang down below and pulls out his smart phone to see what's going on.

"Alright, lets light them up." (DC) Jaune suggested and aims his new rifle down below.

"Wait. There opening a package." (DC) Qrow advised.

* * *

(RT) Cinder meets up with Adam. The fact she survived a silver-eyed warrior surprised Adam to the point of near heart attack. There's something off with Cinder also, she's not glowing anymore but there's some kind of green glow on her dress for some reason also her eyes too. Adam raises his eyebrow underneath his mask at (RT) Cinder's unusual appearance.

"Do you have the package?" Adam asks while (RT) Cinder looks at her surroundings in curiosity. He waves his hand in front of the woman getting her attention.

"Why yes, I have the package." (RT) Cinder replied and signals his men to open a large box...revealing a glowing cube-like object.

"So you really went to another reality." Adam observed the device. His plan is to get help other realities to increase the support of the White Fang, all he needs is to guilt trip them. He reaches his hand towards it but (RT) Cinder swipes it away.

"I wouldn't want you to touch this thing. It'll teleport you into another dimension and I don't want my contact going somewhere else he isn't supposed to be." (RT) Cinder advised. She walks besides Adam but he grabs her arm and looks at her.

"...You're different." Adam noticed. Her voice sounds deeper.

"Is it the new makeup?" (RT) Cinder replied.

* * *

 ** _Black Dragon by the Vines._**

"Take the shot." (DC) Qrow ordered on (DC) Pyrrha's com. She fires her sniper rifle at the soldier nearby as the bullet lands through his skull getting Adam's attention. (DC) Pyrrha fires again this time a bullet towards Adam but he blocks the shot with his sword thus splitting the bullet in half in the process. The seals get out of cover and open fire at the White Fang with the squad's help. (DC) Pyrrha continues to fire at Adam but he gets into cover. More White Fang soldiers fire at (DC) Pyrrha who shoots them all in the head.

"Damn! I should've put a reflective panel there!" She cursed and continues firing. (DC) Qrow fires his rifle left and right at the terrorists then stops.

"Squad, rappel down!" (DC) Qrow ordered.

"What's with the box!?" (DC) Mercury asks while everyone is opening the duffel bags to reveal grappling hooks as the seals help them drill the support on the ground but another White Fang team shoots at them from another floor causing them not to grapple.

"Just go!" Team RJNR jumps on the ground surrounding (RT) Cinder who is unsurprised that they would be attacking her. She summons a pair of swords out of green fire much to (RT) Ruby's curiosity.

"Well...such interesting mortals." (RT) Cinder said while smirking. (RT) Ruby makes a swing at (RT) Cinder who blocks Crescent Rose in the process then avoids another swing from (RT) Nora and suddenly teleports as (RT) Ren leaps in the air and swings his weapon and hits the ground.

"What the..." (RT) Cinder appears on top of a balcony overlooking the squad.

"Enchantress..." She whispered as a hand comes from sleeve and morphing her into a dirtier and has black smoke surrounding her. (DC) Pyrrha lands with eyes widening as Enchantress begins lift some debris and throws them at the group.

"Everyone get back, get back!" (DC) Pyrrha yelled and grabs (RT) Ruby with (RT) Nora and Ren running to cover with the rest of the seals and into the elevator nearby. She continues to fire at the incoming White Fang soldiers who are shooting back. They enter the elevator as it lifts them up. Enchantress looks up and hurls more debris at them causing (DC) Pyrrha to shoot them in response to avoid being hit. (RT) Ruby joins in too as it makes it to the stop where the squad and joins in. The squad is pinned down by heavy fire from White Fang terrorists.

(DC) Penny flips over and pulls out her knives then throws them at the soldier's throats killing them all. Adam comes in and pulls out his sword and swings it (DC) Penny who leaps towards him then catches his head between her legs and throws him on the ground but not before Adam slices her arm off. (DC) Penny tilts her head in confusion then pulls out her sword next and swings it at Adam but he blocks it in return and ducks for (DC) Penny's next swing then impales her. She looks down then kicks Adam in the crotch then frees herself while black goo is bleeding from her stomach but quickly heals alongside (DC) Penny's arm as she opens and closes her hand. (DC) Penny rushes towards Adam then swings her sword then claws while he dodges the swings and swings his sword but the talon catches the blade quickly then twirls her sword and tries to impale him. Adam quickly slices the undead assassin's hand in half then grabs her by the throat then throws her on the ground and stabs her again in the chest but (DC) Penny throws her knife at his cheek the removes the sword off of her chest.

"I require assistance." (DC) Penny happily chirped and runs back to cover while trying to reassemble herself.

"We need to get out of here!" (DC) Cinder yelled. (DC) Pyrrha grabs the gang banger and pins her

"You've been doing nothing since we got here! I want to see you do something!" (DC) Pyrrha screamed.

"Don't touch me!"

"Or what? You gonna run like last time?! You gonna run? What are you going to do? What are you going to do?"

"I said don't touch me!" She begins petting her head.

"I'm touching you! I'm touching you! What are you going to do about it?!" (DC) Pyrrha continues as (DC) Cinder pushes her off then summons a bow and shoots an arrow at (DC) Pyrrha much to her shock though the arrow grazes her cheeks and activates her fire powers. She fires a stream of fire at the White Fang soldiers in the process burning all of them to death except for Adam who leaps off the balcony. She has an enraged look on her face while huffing. (DC) Cinder turns to (DC) Pyrrha.

"I was just trying to get you there, no hard feelings right?" (DC) Cinder shakes her head and rolls her eyes as (DC) Qrow signals them to follow him to the atrium alongside the seals to see that Enchantress is gone and looks up to see an escaping bullhead jet heading to Beacon.

"So...any idea what was with the witch?" (DC) Jaune asks.

"Shut it." (DC) Qrow replied and contacts (DC) Raven.

"Raven, the target got away. She caught us by surprise." He explained.

"We read you loud and clear. The target will arrive at Beacon shortly but for now extract HVT-1." The woman ordered. He turns to the group.

"Alright, we got a side mission. Extract the new HVT and we'll get back home." (DC) Qrow stated and signals them to come. They go back inside the building and go to the stairs nearby that leads to where HVT-1 is located at. The way up is long as the seals check every corner. (DC) Jaune looks down for a moment...

* * *

Years ago.

(DC) Jaune and (DC) Pyrrha fight in Quarac as they are the only ones left in there squad. He is reduced to his army green outfit after his old uniform was tattered. A sniper round almost hits the redhead but she ducks quickly and returns fire killing the person who shot at her. (DC) Pyrrha makes a slight chuckle but a green being appears behind her in digital colors causing (DC) Jaune to get up and move (DC) Pyrrha out of the way as the being shoots a green blast at his left eyes.

 _ **Gangsta by Kehlani**_

His vision is lightly blurred as he hears gunshots ring out. (DC) Pyrrha kneels over him saying words but he closes his eyes. The scene changes to a surgeon looking at him as he preps the needle and nods as a signal to inject him with the super soldier serum. (DC) Jaune has a broken look on him now. They inject him with the serum causing him to scream in the process. His hand twitches indicating the death of Jaune Arc and the birth of Deathstroke.

* * *

"Hey-" (DC) Jaune turns around and aims his pistol at (RT) Ruby who raises her hand. He lays his head back and sighs in relief and lowers it.

"Are you...okay?" (RT) Nora asks while walking up.

"Yeah I am, just keep going." He replied. Meanwhile, (DC) Pyrrha walks with (DC) Qrow...she gets flashes again. This time her meeting (RT) Jaune and dancing in some kind of prom.

 _Do you believe in destiny?_

(DC) Pyrrha gasps in fear and looks around at the soldiers before calming down and heading upstairs. They reach a panic room.

"Wait here." (DC) Qrow advised and puts the password on it. (DC) Pyrrha follows him into the room...its a command center with a destroyed gateway. All around it is equipment and some dead soldiers in body bags. Personnel run pass her as she continues to walk...HVT-7 is Raven Branwen. Her eyes widen.

"Look you didn't tell me ANYTHING about Enchantress coming back!" (DC) Qrow yelled at his sister. (DC) Raven turns to him while she packing her things up.

"Neither I knew, I thought it was just some bitch who wanted to know where we are." (DC) Raven replied.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" They all turn to (DC) Pyrrha who has a confused look on her face.

"Ms. Nikos..."

"I heard something about terrorist attack at first but now monsters, robots, witches and the Enchantress!? As in the Enchantress that attacked Midway city years ago!?" (DC) Pyrrha yelled.

"Well we we're all caught off guard here. So suck it up or I blow your head off clean." (DC) Raven threatened and walks out. (DC) Pyrrha places her hands on her hips.

"...She's one mean lady." (DC) Pyrrha said while shake her head.

"Yep." They join (DC) Raven as the squad notices her.

"Wait just a bloody minute...that's the woman from the i-pad!" (DC) Mercury noticed.

"She's mine!" (DC) Jaune commented and draws his sword as the squad gets closer but she pulls out a smart phone showing that she can control all of the bombs in there necks.

"Now...your mission is still eliminate HVT-6 now designated as the Enchantress. Any form of retaliation, you'll end up like Scarlet." (DC) Raven threatened and walks off to go upstairs. The squad has a look of fear and apprehension in there eyes.

"...I like her." (DC) Sun smiled. They head upstairs as a portal opens to reveal a sea knight flying towards them...something isn't right. A seal known as GQ Edwards II gets on the radio.

"Big Bird to squad, you're getting too close to the extraction point. Do you copy?" Edwards asks with (DC) Pyrrha and (DC) Qrow head up. (DC) Qrow turns to a seal nearby.

"Pilot isn't responding." The seal told (DC) Qrow. He squints his eyes for a moment...then they widen and turns to (DC) Pyrrha who's eyes widen also.

"ITS HIJACKED TAKE COVER!" The group takes cover as the hatch opens...walking out is (RT) Yang who stands in front of the squad. Joining her is (RT) Ironwood and and (RT) Qrow.

* * *

Beacon.

Enchantress stands near the frozen Grimm with a smile on her face. Poor Cinder, wasn't strong enough to fight her so now she's stuck somewhere else. Pity though. A portal opens near her revealing Salem.

"At least we meet again my love." Enchantress flirted with Salem smiling back. Salem pulls the witch into a kiss.

"And now, we'll be unstoppable. We'll be the queens of this world." She lets go of Salem as the woman combines her powers with Enchantress. Debris fly upwards as they make some kind of portal except its black.

"I shall finish what I started." Soon Beacon is surrounded by floating debris.


	7. Slipping into Darkness

The squad's eyes widen at the sudden appearance of (RT) Yang, (RT) Qrow, and (RT) Ironwood, a sign that the world of Remnant knows what's going on and a sign that (RT) Ruby is in big trouble. (DC) Pyrrha grips her gun tight and is close to shooting at them right now alongside the soldiers who are close to opening fire but (DC) Qrow signals not to shoot them. (RT) Yang walks out first but a large quake shakes the ground causing them to turn to Beacon which has a large glowing red beam coming out of it with Grimm and debris being pulled into the center of it. They stare at the scene in awe and terror but (RT) Yang is still looking at (RT) Ruby.

"Ruby! How could you just run off into a suicide mission!" (RT) Yang yelled before (DC) Pyrrha gets in between the two knowing a fight is about to happen.

"Woah, woah, now's not the time for beef when there's trash in the sky." (DC) Pyrrha negotiated knowing there's a bigger threat now.

"Oh don't try to play our Pyrrha! You know you would never replace her!" The blonde spat back. (DC) Pyrrha's face turns angry as she sucks her lip in anger and pure spit at (RT) Yang.

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me? Yo Jaune, is she trying to pick a fight here?" (DC) Pyrrha asks her partner.

"I think she is." (DC) Jaune replied while turning to his partner. They turn to (RT) Yang.

"And a fight is about to happen right now, bring it on bitch-" (DC) Pyrrha pulls out her pistol at the armless blonde but (RT) Ruby holds her back while she's aiming her gauntlet at her though (RT) Jaune gets a hold of her arm in the process.

"Alright, alright, calm down. No need to tick off the sniper who has a death wish 24/7." (RT) Ruby fearfully stated advised knowing a fight between the two wouldn't end well at all. (RT) Ironwood walks towards (DC) Raven who is scowling at him in anger.

"Do you really think that you can enter Remnant, our world and reality then pin the blame on your team of crocodiles, gang bangers, and mercenaries? Remnant has enough problems already but this...this is downright disrespectful." (RT) Ironwood spat and glanced at the squad.

"Do you know, by using these scum, Remnant will blame the people in this reality for doing your dirty work. Even worse, you brought this even bigger scum, to dishonor Pyrrha Nikos. Our Pyrrha." He ended.

"Mr. Ironwood...may I advise you, there is a threat in here that is trying to destroy our worlds? We may have gods but they won't last long. When one flies, it will to fall. And that floating trash in the sky is the threat that will bring out a new age of terror and madness. Your stuck up ideology and paranoia are the REASON why Vale is like this and why your Pyrrha died. So tell me...who's the bigger idiot here? The one who is trying to protect innocent people from getting hurt or the one who's so STUPID that his world ended up like this." (DC) Raven countered causing (RT) Ironwood's eyes to widen and (RT) Qrow chuckling knowing he got burned. No wonder why they gave her the title of the Wall.

"Now, tell me how did you enter our world?" She asks.

"You're not the only world that is capable of creating boom-tubes or a mother box capable of interdimensional travel. Now, you're under Remnant custody." (RT) Ironwood.

"As in all of us? Come on man, we're the victims here!" (DC) Mercury pleaded.

"You're criminal scum that's what. Now follow me..." He ordered before more Remnant soldiers get out of the bullhead jet and aim there guns at him. They raise there hands up and oblige...except for (DC) Jaune. He punches a soldier in the back of the neck and stabs him in the stomach with his katana before shooting the other in the face with his rifle. The squad and seals all begin to fight the soldiers. (RT) Qrow pins him on the ground. (DC) Qrow turns and pulls out his detonator knowing that (DC) Jaune might squeal and give away secrets...his bomb isn't working. (RT) Qrow pulls out another remote detonator.

"Looking for this?" On the detonator is (DC) Jaune's picture among the other squad members. (DC) Scarlet is on red while the rest of the squad is green. (RT) Qrow slaps some handcuffs on (DC) Jaune who he picks up and drags him to the helicopter. (DC) Jaune tries to punch a couple of soldiers who are busy shooting at the seals but (RT) Yang trips him and aims Ember Celia at him.

"Ruby, get on board!" (RT) Yang yelled while signaling her friends to come with her. (RT) Ruby looks at (DC) Jaune who is being beaten severely by a soldier though he grabs his foot and throws him off the helicopter thus killing him. He tries to get up but (RT) Yang turns around and shoots him in the chest though it knocks him out instead because of his healing factor and leaves a black mark on his armor. (RT) Ironwood gets on the helicopter while firing his pistol as it begins to close while (RT) Yang tries to halt it from closing.

"NO!" (DC) Pyrrha yelled and begins to shoot at the general who fires back at her. (RT) Qrow jumps and gets on board while (RT) Ironwood signals the pilots to get out.

"General what are you?!" (RT) Yang yelled.

"There's too many of them, we'll get more information from this one!" (RT) Ironwood replied.

"But my sister! I can't let her just work with those scumbags!"

"We'll get her later!" He spat back while she continues to keep the hatch from closing. The helicopter distances itself from the squad as (DC) Raven knows that they will interrogate the mercenary. She has an idea.

"Deadshot!" (DC) Raven called (DC) Pyrrha while she shoots a Remnant soldier in the head a couple of times causing his head to burst from too much fire as (DC) Coco stabs one in the guts and throws him off the building. The redheard turns to her.

"Shoot Deathstroke down!" She ordered.

"He didn't do anything to me." (DC) Pyrrha replied.

"Shoot him down and you'll earn your freedom. Shoot the chopper down then you'll see your sons again as an extra." (DC) Raven bribed causing (DC) Pyrrha's eyes to widen. (RT) Ruby has a look of distraught and horror...she's going to kill her uncle, sister, and the general. The girl tries to muster up the guts to fight her but she can't, she looks Pyrrha, her Pyrrha...so she goes to hope. (RT) Jaune has the same look also but more shock finding out that the sniper has kids.

"Pyrrha, I know you're not the Pyrrha we know but please...don't do this! My sister is on that chopper!" (RT) Ruby pleaded. (DC) Pyrrha hangs her eyes in doubt...and lifts them up in confidence signifying what she's going to do to see her sons again.

"Pyrrha please...please Pyrrha..." She sobbed while she switches to her M14 and aims it with (RT) Yang letting go of the hatch causing it to slowly close...(DC) Pyrrha fires the rifle. The shot echoes through the city as the squad watches in shock and sadness also anger. (DC) Jaune lies dead and slouched over on the bench of the helicopter as (RT) Yang turns around. (DC) Pyrrha dismounts her gun and turns around with a tear streaming on her cheek as she closes her eye. (RT) Jaune places his hand on her shoulder.

(DC) Pyrrha begins to leave with (RT) Jaune...only for the group to notice that (DC) Jaune gets back up. The villains sigh in relief that the terminator is alive and well. (DC) Pyrrha sees this and smirks at (DC) Raven.

"I missed." She gloated.

* * *

Helicopter.

(DC) Jaune looks at the bullet dent on his armor shoulder. He was hoping that (DC) Pyrrha would kill him but fate has other plans for him it appears. The guy has been through situations like this for awhile. Sometimes its just luck that someone captured him. He's still inexperienced at this gods sake despite being on the job for at least like two years. He notices something...causing him to smile underneath his helmet.

"So tell me...what is your mission here in Remnant." (RT) Ironwood ordered while his troops aim there guns at him.

"Beats me. I heard it was a terrorist attack, then robots, and then witches. They didn't tell us anything." (DC) Jaune replied.

"Don't give us that answer." (RT) Qrow warned while prepping his weapon.

"Alright...eliminate HVT6. There. Until that witch shows up with a weird box." (DC) Jaune explained.

"Hm...we'll ask more questions when we head to the safe zone." (RT) Ironwood decided. (RT) Yang looks at view of the slowly shrinking (RT) Ruby and her friends...she feels like crap. Now (RT) Ruby thinks she doesn't care about her anymore. She feels like this is all her fault.

"Hey Qrow." (DC) Jaune called the huntsman causing him to turn.

"You want something?"

"You know...I always had this saying when I was in the army if I get captured. Someone asks you...what is your plan? What do you know? I surprised you or Ironwood didn't ask me that." (DC) Jaune smirked.

"Okay...what's your plan?"

"Crashing this chopper." He replied as (RT) Qrow looks down and sees that the handcuffs have been destroyed. (DC) Jaune rises and dodges a swing from (RT) Yang causing him to get behind her and grab her into a choke hole while he shoots two soldiers in the process. (RT) Yang struggles to get off him because of her missing arm.

"Open the hatch!" (DC) Jaune ordered. (RT) Ironwood and (RT) Qrow aim there weapons while they get closer towards the mercenary. The hatch opens. (RT) Yang launches a blast at (DC) Jaune's leg which causes him to let her go and aim Ember Celia at him though he discharges his gun. The three aim there respective weapons at (DC) Jaune who smirks and jumps off. They turn around and see that the bullet had killed the pilots.

* * *

The squad watches as (DC) Jaune jumps out of the helicopter with (RT) Ironwood, (RT) Qrow, and (RT) Yang getting out as it begins to spiral and crash against a building. (DC) Pyrrha whistles at the site and goes back downstairs. She goes to the command center of (DC) Raven and rummages through the desks and tables to find something that'll explain everything on there little mission but she doesn't find anything causing her to kick a computer in frustration. Meanwhile back on the rooftop, a portal opens to reveal a sea knight helicopter being commandeered by friendly forces. (DC) Raven enters it.

"Now, finish your objective and you get ten years off your sentences." (DC) Raven stated before the helicopter flies off and releases a couple of flares to avoid enemy fire. (DC) Qrow turns to the group.

"Well...you heard the lady. Lets go and take out the trash." (DC) Qrow ordered and signals the seals and team RNJR to follow him. They find (DC) Pyrrha leaning against a wall as she's loading what appears to be (RT) Pyrrha's old weapon: Milo and Akuo much to the team's shock.

"Pyrrha...where did you get that from?" (RT) Ruby asks getting her attention.

"I found it on the desk just leaning there for some reason. Thought I'd take a souvenir for my kids." (DC) Pyrrha explained.

"That doesn't belong to you!" (RT) Jaune yelled in rage and is close to attacking. (DC) Pyrrha responds by switching Milo to its sword form and going into a defensive pose eerily mimicking (RT) Pyrrha's style causing (RT) Jaune to freeze in shock alongside (DC) Mercury who's jaw is dropping at the moment.

"...Where the bloody hell did you get the gnarly gun from!?" (DC) Mercury excitedly asks.

"Desk and why is everyone scared?" (DC) Pyrrha asks.

"That's...how our Pyrrha's defensive style was." (RT) Nora explained while slowly pulling back.

"Pyrrha...what was the last thing you remember?" (RT) Jaune asks in suspicion while prepping for the worst.

"Easy! I was fighting Cinder on top of what was left of Ozpin's office!...Wait." (DC) Pyrrha's froze. Where did that come from? How did she remember that? (DC) Qrow walks in as he realized that the sniper and the students are missing again though overhears the conversation.

"Pyrrha...is there anything you remember also?" (DC) Qrow asks.

"Yeah, I remember initiation and fighting the Death-Stalker also helping Jaune take out that Ursa-what the hell!? What am I saying?!" (DC) Pyrrha screamed as she is tired of random things in her head at this point. (RT) Ren holds (RT) Nora close.

"Is this some kind side effect of that medicine they injected me with before the bombs?!" She continued as (DC) Qrow as an unsurprising look on his face.

"This world has been under surveillance for awhile by ARGUS forces and I learned some stuff from its culture...when an outsider beyond Remnant enters this world and that outsider looks like that person who died. That person's aura, semblance, and memories go to the outsider. And so, that person is reincarnated in someway shape or form. You've been getting memories from out of nowhere...you're beginning some kind of metamorphosis. A rebirth of some kind. You're becoming a part of this world. You're becoming the other Pyrrha." (DC) Qrow explained much to everyone's shock.

"I'm...becoming...someone else..." (DC) Pyrrha's eyes twitch while her jaws are dropped. (DC) Mercury simply backs away slowly.

"Yeah."

"...So is this like a rawr werewolf thing going on or what?" She asks again.

"Its like drowning." (DC) Qrow explained in a nutshell.

"...Okay...so interdimensional Alzheimer's." (DC) Pyrrha replied while nodding her head.

"Kinda like that." (DC) Qrow agreed. She breathes in and breathes out and is still nodding her head and taking it in the bites her lip and turns around as she is still nodding. (RT) Jaune gets a little closer to comfort her but (RT) Ruby stops her. (DC) Pyrrha turns around and looks at all of them. She simply leaves...then comes back and hands (RT) Jaune Milo and Akuo back then heads off. They head outside the building with (DC) Jaune leaning against a light post waiting for them. (DC) Pyrrha walks up to him with the squad behind her.

"...Nice to have you back terminator." (DC) Pyrrha smiled.

"I survived worse." (DC) Jaune replied and turns to (RT) Ruby.

"I outran them as a drop ship came to pick them up. I get the feeling they'll come back full force." He assured. (DC) Pyrrha looks at her old partner...she can't but help to say that she likes him more than a friend. They may act like they're the badass mercenaries who take names and have the kill count that would make the rape of Nanking look like a car accident, but deep down inside, they're broken. War broke them. Both of them died back there. She musters some courage knowing she'll forget him...forget her Jaune. So she simply hugs him catching him off guard and standing frozen. (DC) Pyrrha lets go and follows (DC) Qrow.

* * *

(DC) Raven looks outside of the helicopter knowing that a gateway is about to open...only for a red sword to fly through the vehicle much to her shock. The helicopter spirals out of control and crashes. The pilot remains alive as he activates his radio.

"Big Bird to Echo! We've been shot down! I repeat! We've been shot down! Raven is compromised-" Bullets go through the cockpit causing (DC) Raven to grab her pistol and begins firing through the door and begins firing as Adam is behind it. Adam deflects the shots and grabs (DC) Raven.

* * *

The White Fang escort (DC) Raven as Grimm have a different color now, no longer black but emerald and dirty looking and seem to act possessed now. They escort her into what's left of Ozpin's officer as Enchantress looks at her machine. She chuckles at the sight of the successor of Amanda Waller.

"At last we meet." Enchantress said while walking towards (DC) Raven.

"How are you still powerful even without your heart?" (DC) Raven asks.

"Salem saved me from my fate...and I had grown to love her better than June Moone. And she gave me a power greater than the one I had. With the Mother Box, I shall unleash our will into other worlds and realities!" Enchantress explained. Adam steps forward.

"You liar! You said you promised that-" Enchantress launches a blast Adam which throws him against the wall.

"And that promise I'll keep. Your White Fang shall have the end of the bargain...as long as you all kneel to me." The witch threatened. Adam kneels alongside the White Fang.

"Good. Now..." Enchantress unleashes some kind of stream at (DC) Raven causing her to scream.

* * *

"Big Bird to Echo! We've been shot down! I repeat! We've been shot down! Raven is compromised-" The squad rushes to the location (DC) Qrow stated while avoiding some Grimm which have a new color scheme now. They stop at the wrecked helicopter with the dead bodies of the pilots and soldiers in it but no (DC) Raven.

"We're too late." (DC) Qrow sighed as (DC) Mercury turns to him.

"So what now? Save your crazy sister?" (DC) Mercury asks.

"Obviously you damn bogan! Pyrrha, get what you can since you might be running low on ammo." He ordered as the group checks the perimeter. (DC) Pyrrha picks up an assault rifle...and documents. (DC) Qrow leads the group with (RT) Ruby beside him as he wants to know how to get to Beacon.

"The airships are this way-" A binder is flung at (DC) Qrow causing him to turn and look down to see an image of the Mother Boxes and the Four Maidens.

"What the hell-"

"What the hell is right! This isn't a terrorist attack...we're trying to prevent an invasion of something else that is beyond our skill set! This has Darkseid written all over it!" (DC) Pyrrha yelled causing (RT) Ruby, (RT) Jaune, (RT) Ren, and (RT) Nora to turn to him.

"You want to me to explain it?" (DC) Qrow asks.

"Yeah, all of it." (DC) Pyrrha replied.

"...Years ago, there was a planet called Apokolips. It was home to a race known as the New Gods. They were wise and powerful...until one of them, named Prince Uxas, decided to take it for himself. Many New Gods scattered throughout the stars...four of them settle here. Three became leaders of Remnant and one became a recluse in mortal form...until four decided to show him the good side of humanity. And bestowed them the powers of the seasons and they visited there friend every year. And they lived happily ever after." (DC) Qrow ended but gets an ahem from (DC) Pyrrha. He sighs again.

"Everything here in Remnant...dust in particular...all came from the New Gods. The first of the four created the magic stuff to fight the Grimm. The second and third did the same but the fourth just didn't like humans until the maidens showed up." The soldier ended. The seal team looks at him in disgust alongside (DC) Penny.

"So everything we knew...was a lie?" (RT) Ruby asks.

"The rest is true but Remnant doesn't know the true origins of what made them. Stories of hunters and huntresses but somehow the New Gods are buried underneath a pile of deceit and ignorance." (DC) Qrow replied.

"...I don't know about you. But there is a difference between you from the rest of us. We're bad...you're evil. You lied to all of us. You said it was a terrorist attack now robots I can buy but somehow witches and monsters, me getting interdimensional Alzheimer? Not cool." (DC) Pyrrha said. She goes to the bar near by.

"Where you going?" (DC) Mercury asks.

"If you need me, I need a drink!" (DC) Pyrrha replied before (DC) Jaune follows her and soon the rest of the squad joins in including (DC) Penny. Team RNJR looks at (DC) Qrow who has a sorrowful look on him...and follows the squad.

* * *

Bar.

"So let me get this straight. You're turning into your other self in this world because she died and now you're being reincarnated?" (DC) Jaune asks (DC) Pyrrha after her explanation. Behind the counter is (DC) Pyrrha trying to make some drinks that are basically the same ones from before. Sitting besides (DC) Jaune is (DC) Coco, (DC) Mercury, (DC) Penny with (DC) Sun sitting on a couch.

"Yep, out with the old and in with the new Pyrrha. Introducing the Pyrrha Nikos 2.0, this time: No memories of her kids, her Jaune, and basically everything." (DC) Pyrrha replied. She turns around at the mirror behind her to reveal (RT) Pyrrha on the other side.

"See! Even my reflection too!" She said.

"Well...its been nice knowing ya! You may forget about yourself but you I will never forget you!" (DC) Mercury added.

"Aw thanks boomer. Today has just been one shitty day after another. So...I bet ten bucks that an explosion happens and all my old memories are gone and I think I'm this world's Pyrrha Nikos. You might as well find me in one of those fighting tournaments." (DC) Pyrrha chuckled. Team RNJR enters the bar.

"Aren't you guys a little underage to drink?" (DC) Penny asks.

"We...just need to cool off." (RT) Ruby replied and sits on the couch nearby while looking at the ceiling.

"To honor among thieves." (DC) Pyrrha cheered as she clangs her glass against (DC) Jaune and (DC) Mercury's.

"We're not thieves." (DC) Coco and (DC) Penny added alongside team RNJR.

"Oh look out, there not thieves." The redhead sniper sassed and waved her hands around sarcastically.

"When I'm gone, I won't have an ugly side anymore. Just good ole'fashion paragon of virtue." She continued.

"Oh come on. Everyone is ugly on the outside and inside." (DC) Jaune said.

"Except me, I'm beautiful. Inside and outside." (DC) Sun added to the mercenary's statement. (DC) Jaune chuckled and turns back to (DC) Pyrrha.

"Yeah except him. He's beautiful." (RT) Jaune agreed while leaning back. (DC) Pyrrha sighs.

"Well...we almost pulled it off. Worst comes to show, Remnant will blame on all of us and them. Don't forget...we're the bad guys. We never have happy endings." She sighed again and makes toast towards (DC) Jaune. (DC) Sun nods at the thought of that.

"You know...I wasn't always one of yall. I was a high school kid in an Ivy league school...I was friends with the billionaire Blake Belladonna...and I hid something. This skin disease I have. I was in the football team...and the more I got hurt, the more I...began look like this though hid it...and then...some _**punk**_." He explained in sharp malice.

* * *

 _He hated the world cause he was bullied and I was one of the people I defended him...but his fucked up little head didn't get the memo that he wasn't alone._

(DC) Sun is talking to (DC) Blake in the classroom. The uniform they are wearing is navy blue with red pants and skirt. Joey Rogers, a brilliant but disturbed kid enters the room. He was bullied for his silence and now...he had enough. The jocks get up from there seats and surround Joey.

"Hey Joe, wanna hang out today? Heard the lockers are full of treasure." The jock said. The student mutters something.

"Enough is enough..." He whispered. The jock places his hands on his ear.

"Speak bitch, what did you say?"

"I SAID ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!" Joey pulls out a pistol from his pocket getting (DC) Sun's attention alongside (DC) Blake. They fail to save the jocks as he quickly shoots them all and pulls something out of his bag. A Molotov cocktail. (DC) Blake's eyes widen while she's running towards him...(DC) Sun pushes her away and the Molotov hits him instead.

 _It made my condition worse..._

(DC) Sun screams while he struggles put the flames out with his human skin slipping away like he's shedding. Soon his skin begins to turn more inhuman and more scaly. His shirt falls off alongside his jacket...Joey slowly backs away as (DC) Sun looks more like a human crocodile now. The students gasp in horror as Joey aims his gun again and fires but misses...and hits (DC) Blake in the shoulder. (DC) Sun roars in rage and grabs the skinny boy then throws him out of the window and runs off.

* * *

"I was only trying to help...but he...he did this to me. I tried my best to make a living in the circus...lets just say the audience wasn't so nice." (DC) Sun ended and drinks some more. The squad and team RNJR sits in silence...

"You know, I always was born with these powers. Never asked why but I didn't care..." (DC) Cinder spoke reminiscing about her past while she opens the palm of her hands as a fire spawns on it forming a dancing woman.

"God didn't give me this...even though I didn't want it."

* * *

Los Angeles, year prior to recruitment.

(DC) Cinder is eating some enchilada's with her kids. Her husband baked them after getting some cooking lessons while he retired from being a police officer to a high school gym coach. She caught off guard as her husband throws a newspaper on the table.

"¡¿Que es esto?! (What is this?!)" She looks at the report showing a drug deal gone bad and the house set on fire. He knew it was her.

"Ya ocho veces? (Eight times already) Get out of the house." Her husband ordered out of fear for the safety of his kids.

* * *

"God didn't give me this...so why should he take away?" She asks and turns to the squad alongside team RNJR.

* * *

(DC) Cinder puts her on shirt and is about to leave the house. She's going for another gang meet up and is walking out at night.

"Hey!" She turns to her husbands voice. He has a duffel bag revealing money and drugs also pistols.

"This is our home!" He yelled.

"You put that back where you found them." (DC) Cinder ordered. Her husband shakes his head in response.

"I'm taking my kids to moms." He informed causing (DC) Cinder to get angry. He goes upstairs and misses the flames in her eyes like her counterpart.

"You aren't taking my kids NOWHERE!" (DC) Cinder screamed and follows.

* * *

"So when I got mad and loose control you know...I just..." (DC) Cinder holds back her tears and looks down.

"I don't know what I do..."

* * *

Her house is in ruins. Her life also. Fire is everywhere. Kneeling on the ground is (DC) Cinder holding her dead husband with her shirt off as it was burned in the process except for her bra. She screams up into the sky as if she was cursing god as her husband fades away into ashes.

* * *

(DC) Cinder places a glass cup over the fire woman. It was almost like yesterday that he died and she still can't forget it. She used her powers for evil and it got the people she cared about the most killed.

"Till its done..." She ended. The fire woman disintegrates into smoke. The squad looks at her sadness while (DC) Mercury has fear in his eyes with (DC) Jaune covering his to hide tears.

"...And the kids?" (DC) Mercury asks. (DC) Pyrrha knows what happened and turns to him with scared eyes.

"She killed them..." She turns to the gang banger who is rocking back and forth while shaking her head and is close to crying. (DC) Pyrrha's eyes turn to accusing.

"Didn't you?" (DC) Pyrrha asks.

"I don't know man...I just lost control."

"...So you think trying to accept what you've become is a way to cope? You think you're still human after what you've done? There's no way to redeem yourself?" (DC) Pyrrha asks again. (DC) Cinder is borderline close to crying.

"I can't fix what I done..." She whimpered.

"Well how about not letting it slide! Look at us! The world and this world sees us as monsters, murderers, and thieves who would kill anything that gets in our way. You look at yourself and see a monster? You're still you except the world done fucked you up. So own that shit." (DC) Pyrrha said. (DC) Qrow enters the bar with the squad glaring at him and sits besides (DC) Jaune.

"So...you realize that you're worse than us?" (DC) Pyrrha asks.

"Yeah...Raven and the squad is compromised. Remnant knows you all exist...and soon it'll know the real origins of where they came from." (DC) Qrow replied.

"Well at least we have knew friends who want us dead or locked up. Worse comes to show, invasion of our world happens but Superwoman will wreck them." (DC) Mercury replied.

"Yeah wanna hear another fact? He got freaky with a mermaid." (DC) Pyrrha added. The squad chuckles but there faces turn into confusion.

"She's not a mermaid. She's an Atlantian...and plus she can talk to fish but don't let that power make underestimate her." The captain replied.

"Yeah Winter Schnee. She left you after she found who you were and tried to stab you with a trident, what happened?" She asks again.

"Don't know. She bailed. Next thing I know, I heard a stranger gave fish to a starving village off the coast of Norway when the king tide hit. Don't think she wants to see me again." (DC) Qrow replied and sighed.

"...I'm relieving all you. You're all free to go." He removes his remote detonator and smashes it.

"Wait...that's it? We're all free?" (DC) Mercury asks with (RT) Ruby having a worried look on her face feeling that if this is true, then they'll be loose in Remnant.

"Yep. There's an old saying, a villain is just a victim whose story hasn't been told. I have no story, I lied, I cheated, and bribed all of you for your lives. I'm the real villain here. I turned into something that I fought against." (DC) Qrow explained. He readies his gear and assault rifle but stops and reaches for his pocket...revealing envelopes. (DC) Qrow hands them to (DC) Pyrrha.

"What are these?" The sniper asks.

"There your sons. I was under orders to keep them away from you but they write to everyday. I was gonna give them when the mission was over but...it basically is. They write to you every day." (DC) Qrow explained. (DC) Pyrrha looks at the letters...all this time she believed her sons just saw her as a serial killer who took credit cards from the mob but it turns out they're wrong. (RT) Jaune notices tears dropping on the letters as she opens one and reads it while covering her mouth.

 _Dear Mommy._

 _Milo and I went to the Gotham museum today! It was so cool! We even saw the batarang in the new Batman exhibit! I know you hate Batman or Batwoman but one day I want to be like them when I grow up. I don't know if you'd like it or not cause you're in jail though I think you would be proud of me. Anyway, I hope you can be good again, I want papa to love you again so we can be a family. We'll always love you._

 _Love, Milo and Akouo Nikos._

 _"_ Every single day."(DC) Pyrrha looks at the other envelopes as (DC) Qrow musters whats left of his dignity and begins to walk. She gets off from behind the counter in a determined way while grabbing her newfound weapons, Milo and Akouo alongside her assault rifle and pistols.

"You had these the whole time?" She asks while her voice is cracking as (DC) Qrow nods.

"You hid letters from my sons the whole time." The redhead continued. (RT) Jaune places his hand on her shoulder as she's close to crying. She swats his hand away and gets to closer to (DC) Qrow.

"I'm going to get you there...and we're going to end this. Team RNJR and us and a couple of badass seals. I'm going to carry your asses if I have to. Cause this shit is going to be like a chapter in the bible. Everybody is going to know what we did and this world alongside ours. My sons is going to know that there mommy is not a piece of shit." (DC) Pyrrha leaves and stops to look at them.

"You guys with me? Or what?" The first one to get up is (RT) Ruby, (RT) Jaune, (RT) Ren, and (RT) Nora followed by (DC) Jaune, (DC) Coco, (DC) Penny, (DC) Cinder, (DC) Sun leaving (DC) Mercury the only one sitting with a confused look. He sighs and shrugs.

"Well if you can't beat'em, join'em." He gets up as the squad and team RNJR head outside. (DC) Mercury looks up at the sky much to his shock.

"...Am I seeing this magic trippy stuff?" They look up to see the sky view of Gotham city above them...more like there world.

"So that's why she wanted the mother box...Enchantress wants to bring both worlds together." (DC) Qrow gasped at the sight.

"Alright...so...how do we get to Beacon? The airship transport has been delayed and...when we get there, they'll be a lot of Grimm." (RT) Jaune adds while trying to take in the fact two realities are coming together full scale. (DC) Cinder looks at a destroyed Atlesian paladin though not as much since its just deactivated and opens the cockpit. She looks at the wires...and hot wires them like a car. The mech begins to glow causing her to chuckle. She whistles at the group.

"Hey amigos! I have an idea!" (DC) Cinder said revealing the reactivated mech. There's another next to it.

"Okay...now we just need to know how to get those things on Beacon." (DC) Pyrrha adds. (DC) Jaune looks at her.

"...I might have an idea. But you guys won't like it...the other group won't like it."

* * *

(DC) Pyrrha raises her hands up while walking towards the soldiers in the safe zone. In the middle of them is general Ironwood and (RT) Glynda. The rest is the squad following her with hands raised.

"So you come to surrender? If you didn't enter our world, none of this would happen." (RT) Ironwood said.

"Look pal. We need...some help. It involves Beacon and I think I know how to get rid of the frozen dragon Grimm and the Grimm entirely off of Beacon." (DC) Pyrrha replied.

"And why should we trust an assassin, a gang banger, mercenary, cannibal, a corrupt spec ops commander, and an undead abomination?" (RT) Ironwood replied. Walking out of an alley escorted by seals is team RNJR held hostage.

"Wanna us to off them? It'd be a real shame cause Yang would be all alone in this world living the guilt that she didn't save her sister! Oh wait, she probably is too broken to even care! So if kill Ruby here and now, she'd probably wallow in self-pity that she didn't save her!" (DC) Pyrrha bribed.

"Plus we're like...criminals, I don't think anyone would be missing us. So just give into our demands or Jaune sees Pyrrha again." She threatened. (RT) Ironwood sighs.

"Fine...what's your plan?"

* * *

Beacon.

Enchantress looks at the reflection of the DC world above her. A marvelous sight. Soon this world will have a bigger army than the one she had in Midway city! An army of possessed hunters, huntresses and Grimm! In fact, there is a legion of nevermore's and gryphons flying past her while emitting roars of victory and entering through the sky...she hears some music in the distance causing her to turn around and see a legion of bullhead jets flying towards her and carrying mechs.

 ** _Paranoid by Black Sabbath._**

The white fang members notice this and open fire but some are getting gunned down by (DC) Pyrrha who is armed with her sniper rifle. Hanging below them is (DC) Mercury inside the mech with (DC) Jaune and (DC) Penny riding on the back while he starts firing. The other jet is holding team RNJR,(DC) Sun, and (DC) Cinder with (DC) Coco below them inside a mech. (DC) Jaune and (DC) Penny jump off with weapons ready. The one-eyed mercenary shoots an incoming white fang soldier in the head while another one pulls out his sword but (DC) Jaune ducks and stabs him in the stomach before shooting him in the head. The gun (DC) Jaune is using belongs to (RT) Ironwood. (DC) Penny lunges at a soldier and stabs him in the neck with her knives then readies her claws, she throws a swipe at a white fang soldier who was about to shoot her in the head but his throat gets slashed instead while the talon grabs his lifeless body and runs towards a couple of soldiers who are firing at her then lifts it up and throws both of her knives at there heads.

The landing zone becomes clear as the jets land on the ground with a mix of seals and Remnant soldiers running out guns blazing.

"Go! Go! Go!" (DC) Qrow ordered while signaling his men to move it. Among them is (DC) Pyrrha who shoots down a gryphon that was flying towards (DC) Jaune. Dropping on the ground is (DC) Mercury laughs maniacally while firing the minigun of the mech then grabs a nevermore and smashes it with the foot with (DC) Coco grabbing an Ursa with the mech's hand and shooting it in the guts thus slicing it in half before throwing it away. (DC) Cinder gets on top of (DC) Mercury's mech and shoots a stream of fire at an incoming nevermore thus killing it. (RT) Ruby runs with (RT) Jaune, (RT) Ren, and (RT) Nora as they fight the Grimm. (RT) Ruby switches crescent rose to its sniper form and shoots an ursa with it injuring the Grimm and switching to scythe form and slices its head off with (RT) Jaune making a quick swipe at a leaper killing it immediately while (RT) Nora leaps over him and smashes a beowolf's head with magnhilde as (RT) Ren runs beneath her and slides towards an incoming beowolf and slices its legs off then shooting it in the back.

The group regroups and runs towards the academy with Enchantress looking from the top...and grins. She notices (RT) Adam ordering his men to set up a defensie perimeter. She has an idea. Poor lost souls abandoned by society.

* * *

Central city pier.

(DC) Winter Schnee is busy drinking some whisky in a bar. What she doesn't know is what is going on outside as people run from Grimm. She doesn't care at all. She's been cheated and almost used as a weapon for the government. A nevermore bursts through the window causing her to quickly turn around and throw her bottle at it dazing the winged Grimm as she grabs its throat then crushes it. She heads outside with an annoyed look on her face and notices a red streak saving people from the Grimm as she looks up and sees Remnant in the sky. The red streak heads towards her and stops to reveal herself to be (DC) Ruby aka The Flash.

"Hey miss, you should get out of here! Weird monsters are attacking the city!" (DC) Ruby advised in panic. What she doesn't notice is that a gryphon and nevermore are flying towards her prompting (DC) Winter to turn her head towards them...a megladon jumps out of the water and eats the two Grimm catching (DC) Ruby off guard. A tentacle appears out of the ocean and hands (DC) Winter her trident and takes off her clothes revealing a slightly armored dark blue almost diver-like suit.

"...So you talk to fish?"


	8. Character promos 2

_Ominous music is playing as a figure walks in the background with jail cells lighting up._

"Remember I'm watching..."

 _The light in the center lights up to reveal Raven herself._

"I am your consequence."

 ** _Ballroom Blitz by Sweet_**

 _Raven places her hands on her hips as it cuts to her piloting a helicopter then to her picking up an assault rifle. Cut to Raven in the DOD room turning to the camera._

 ** _Raven Branwen  
Age and birthplace: Classified  
Cutthroat government agent  
The Squad's puppet master_**

* * *

 _From shadows is ominously playing as Adam's icon which is a skull with his hair and white fang mask appears as the background is red and black._

Walking out of the shadows is Adam Taurus as screams are heard in the background.

"Running away again my love?"

Adam pulls out his sword as a red aura surrounds him.

 ** _Ballroom Blitz by Sweet._**

 _Adam slices a Remnant soldier in the half. Cut to him impaling a seal and cutting a helicopter in half. Cut to footage from season 3 with him smiling._

 ** _Adam Taurus  
Age: Unknown  
Abilities: Sword that's in constant friction  
Unstoppable  
Possible candidate for the squad  
Approach with caution  
Leader of the White Fang. _**

* * *

_Walking into view is Ruby Rose with her icon being a skull with her hair as Beacon is seen in the background but it turns dark._

"We help people, that's what we do."

Ruby turns Crescent into its scythe form and lunges towards the camera.

 ** _Ballroom Blitz by Sweet_**

 _Ruby jumps over a beowolf and slices its head off then slices an ursa open. Cut to Ruby switching her weapon back to sniper rifle form._

 _ **Ruby Rose  
Age: 15  
Abilities: Enhanced speed  
Cuteness scale: 10  
Likes cookies  
Natural Born leader  
Keep away from armory**_

* * *

 _Walking into view is Jaune Arc with his icon being a skull with his hair on it in the background._

"All of this will be in vain if we don't fight."

Jaune pulls out his sword and activates his shield then goes into a defensive pose.

 _ **Ballroom Blitz by Sweet.**_

 _Cut to Jaune killing a beowolf in one swing then slicing an ursa in the stomach while sliding. Cut to him panicking while swinging his sword in fear at a nevermore thus killing it._

 ** _Jaune Arc  
Courageous  
Loyal  
Kind  
High potential_**

* * *

 _Cartoon explosions appear with Nora's icon being a skull with her hair on it as cute music plays in the background. A shadowy figure walks to reveal herself to be Nora._

"I have an idea..."

Nora switches magnhilde to its hammer form.

"LETS BREAK HIS LEGS!"

 _ **Ballroom Blitz by Sweet.**_

 _Cut to Nora leaping and smashing an Atlesian knight in the head right before pulling the trigger causing it to explode. Then to her giving (DC) Pyrrha a high five. Cut to Nora readying her weapon again._

 ** _Nora Valkyrie  
Crazy but kind  
Do not give red bull  
Absorbs damage then spits it out._**

* * *

 _The background is green with a forest aesthetic as Ren's icon appears. Walking towards the camera is Ren._

"Our only key to victory is through us."

Ren leaps towards the camera with Stormflower aimed at the camera.

 _ **Ballroom Blitz by Sweet.**_

 _Cut to Ren firing his weapons with both sides aimed left and right as he looks at there direction and to him slicing a leaper in the stomach. Cut to Ren blocking an attack from a beowolf before kicking him away._

 ** _Lie Ren  
Fast  
Agile  
Amazing Chef  
Makes great pancakes_**


	9. Death Battle

Beacon Academy

Yang Xiao Long is busy eating some breakfast in the cafeteria alongside Nora. The rest of there teammates are busy training for the tournaments. There's a thought going in Nora's head and its been bugging her since she thought about it. A fight to the death between two groups of people from different worlds apart. She turns to Yang.

"Hey Yang." Nora calle causing her to turn.

"Yeah?" Yang replied.

"Who would win in a fight? The other Jaune and Pyrrha versus Emerald and Mercury? As in our Emerald and Mercury?" Nora asks causing Yang to raise her eyebrows.

"Uh...isn't it obvious? Emerald and Mercury of course. They have aura and semblance while those two don't. I mean, Jaune is a super soldier and Pyrrha is a sniper. Its obvious it would be a battle with a clear winner." Yang explained. Little do they know, Ruby overhears there conversation causing her to speed towards them.

"Did someone say...death battle?" Ruby asks.

"No? We're just talking about who would win in a fight between the other Jaune and Pyrrha versus our Emerald and Mercry." The blonde explained again.

"So...a death battle." Ruby replied.

"Yes! A death battle! So, who wants to call the two up and take on Cinder's hands?" Nora agreed.

"I just got the right people for the job! Yang, Nora, assemble your teams!" Ruby zips away much to Yang's confusion.

* * *

Courtyard.

Team RWBY and JNPR are assembled in the courtyard with team SSSN and team CFVY joining in with some popcorn and drinks. Team CRDL also sits among them. In front of them is Ruby Rose who is idling around and appears to be waiting for someone. Walking towards the teams is a man with white hair and a man with a mustache and armed with a shotgun.

"Ladies and gentleman, this is Wiz and Boomstick!" Ruby introduced.

"So what do you guys do? Pull a name out of a ballot or something?" Coco asks.

"What? No, we look into the features of each opponent. We're professionals." Wiz replied.

"We're so professional that all of our battles are fair and flawless!" Boomstick added.

"Lets look into them shall we?"

* * *

 _Worlds collide in this most intense fight of death battle! On the left is one of the most dangerous mercenaries of the RWBY DC universe and the catalysts of team RWBY and Beacon downfall! Lets start with the mercenaries! Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos aka Deathstroke and Deadshot!_

Footage shows Jaune in his armored suit fighting alongside Pyrrha who is aiming her rifle at a White fang soldier while Jaune impales one with his sword.

 _ **Names: Pyrrha Nikos and Jaune Arc  
Known alias: Deadshot (Pyrrha) and Deathstroke (Jaune)  
Partners for five years  
One sarcastic and the other ruthless  
Might be crushing on each other  
Known to take out targets with ease  
Qurac war veterans  
Killed meta-humans in service**_

 _ **Background: (Wiz)** Before they became monsters in there own right, Pyrrha and Jaune were once soldiers serving in Qurac with Pyrrha being the most skilled with a sniper rifle while Jaune just didn't know how to shoot a gun! Regardless, the two became best friends despite differences in skills and possibly became even more than that! There lives soon took a nose dive after encountering a metahuman strike force known as Onslaught and they lived up to there name by killing and murdering there teammates. Shockingly enough, the two fought off the team and killed a metahuman known as Digital Dijin, an AI! But at the cost of Jaune's eye causing him to become a subject in a failed super soldier experiment. I use failed loosely cause that experiment gave him super strength, agility, and reflexes. Pyrrha, showing signs of mental illness, couldn't readjust to society and turned to mercenary work to feed her children until her boyfriend left and took them. The two reunited in Gotham city and fought the vigilante known as the Batwoman and failed but escaped prison until they were caught again by the vigilante then thrown into Belle Reve which they were later recruited into the Suicide Squad. _

_**Pyrrha: Customized M4A1 w/t handrail, grip, hybrid scope, automatic wrist mounted pistols, Glock 18 handguns, reflector panels, M14 rifle, targeting optic, Wayne-tech sniper helmet and also enhanced targeting optic on mask, knife.  
Jaune: M4A1 with handrail and red dot sight, Beretta M9 pistol, katana, staff, smoke grenades, and land mines.**_

 _ **Arsenal: (Boomstick)** These pair are heavily armed to the teeth. Pyrrha in particular! My kind of woman! Equipped with a customized M4A1 w/t handrail, grip, hybrid scope, automatic wrist mounted pistols, Glock 18 handguns, M14 rifle, she is a force you shouldn't underestimate or pick on her children in particular! There's a reason why predators don't target them also! She's also equipped with reflector panels to do wick trick shots like ricocheting a bullet and killing someone with it in the process! She's also known to take down vehicles with ease, showing that you don't need explosives to shoot down a chopper! Pyrrha is also skilled in hand to hand combat and knows her way with a knife! Stand back Ada Wong, this is the true femme fatale! Good looking and gets her hands dirty!_ _Pyrrha is highly perceptive and paranoid using the reflective panels on every environment and can ricochet bullets against surfaces, making her difficult to ambush from behind._ _But lets not Jaune Arc aka Deathstroke! Though less armed than Pyrrha, never underestimate a super soldier that is hellbent on killing you no matter costs. Armed with only an M4A1 assault rifle with handrail and red dot sights, Beretta M9 pistol, katana, staff and grenades, Jaune is highly skilled in hand to hand combat and has enhanced reflexes to the point he can block a bullet! Because of the super soldier serum, Jaune can take down a Ursa with his bare hands and can snap someone's neck with ease. His enhanced senses can also make him difficult to ambush and his healing factor makes him difficult to kill at the same time! A true killing machine indeed!_

 _ **(Wiz):** With a kill count counting but in the millions, Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos are the almost unstoppable duo that Batwoman faced. One goes on the offensive and the other supports him. The two are fast in there own way and can be compared to the Bonnie and Clyde except its the romantic aspect_

* * *

 _On the right, the catalyst of Beacon's downfall, the masterminds of Cinder's plan, the ones responsible for the death of the Fall Maiden Amber, the masters of deceit and so forth and so on-Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai!_

 ** _Names: Mercury and Emerald Sustrai  
Partners of Cinder  
Masters of deceit  
Master tacticians_**

 ** _Background: (Wiz)_** _Two of Cinder's goons in her hand in the fall of Beacon. Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black hail from different and diverse backgrounds in the world of Remnant. Lets start with Emerald Sustrai, a young thief hailing from an unknown city that no one cares about for the sake of her backstory, Emerald is a young thief who barely made a living and was forced to steal. Happy and friendly on the outside but deceitful and ruthless in the inside, especially how she joked about Tuckson's death. Smart and clever, Emerald caused the fall of Vale during the tournaments. But she does show slight remorse for her actions. Mercury Black on the other hand, was born in the mountains and the son of Marcus Black who cut off his legs and replaced them with shotgun ones. Talk about ouch in many ways. Mercury like Emerald maybe a friendly but like her, he's deceitful and is willing to frame Yang. But the two seem not to like each others company also._

 ** _Emerald: A pair of scythe-like pistols that can extend and reach out towards enemies  
Semblance: Causes hallucinations  
Fighting style: Demonstrates skilled swordsmanship and marsmanship  
Mercury Black: Shotgun Boots  
Fighting style: Similar to Tae-Kwon-Do and break dancing._**

 ** _Arsenal: (Boomstick)_** _Emerald is armed with scythe-like pistols that can reach out towards enemies and shoot them at the same time. Though that's just surface of her abilities. Emerald can cause hallucinations to the point she can deceive others. Her powers are so strong that it can affect an entire crowd of people! Who needs weed when you have Emerald? No wonder why her hair is green. On the other hand, Mercury Black is capable throwing long ranged shots from his boots and can take down an opponent with ease, talk about a killer sense of fashion. With these two combined, Emerald can use her power to confuse Mercury's opponent thus giving Mercury a shot in beating him/her._

 ** _(Wiz):_** _There's a reason why Mercury and Emerald were responsible for all the teams misfortunes, both deceitful and skill in fighting. A perfect pair for two mere mortal assassins who only have an arsenal of weapons in there disposal!_

* * *

"So...how does this go again? You look at there skills then what?" Pyrrha asks.

"Alright, the combatants are set! Its time to settle this debate once and for all..." A TV drones floats besides Wiz as Boomstick and team CRDL grin in excitement.

"Its time for a DEATH BATTLE!" Boomstick yelled. The screen activates.

* * *

40th Vytal festival.

A bullhead jet flies in the sky while passing by some airships. Inside the jet is (DC) Pyrrha and (DC) Jaune readying there weapons while (DC) Jaune checks the tablet with general Ironwood on the screen. Ironwood has hired the two to take on Mercury and Emerald after Ozpin became more nonchalant in the process so he called upon two mercenaries from another reality who knows how to get things done.

"So our objective is to throw out Mercury and Emerald out of the competition? So no killing?" (DC) Jaune asks while loading his pistol and holsters his rifle behind his back then grabs the ammo bandoleer and slings it across his chest. (DC) Pyrrha does the same and checks out her reflective panels then holsters them on her utility belt and putting on her wrist guns on her arms. She looks at her helmet and mask while squinting at them.

"Affirmative. But, you must wear your masks at all costs. Don't want to compromise your identities." Ironwood explained. (DC) Pyrrha smirks and puts on her white mask then zips the back of it with the targeting monocle activating then puts on her helmet next. Her outfit consists of a red long sleeve shirt and armor padding. She activates the targeting monocle while (DC) Jaune puts on his black and orange ballistic mask. The hatch opens as they head out with weapons ready. Team RWBY spots them and raise there eyebrows.

"Wow, these guys seem tense. Where are they from?" Yang commented.

"Atlas I guess...something is off with them for some reason. I just can't point it out." (DC) Pyrrha and (DC) Jaune look around for a moment as the sniper approaches and adjusts her voice.

"Excuse me, we're not from around here. Where can you enter for the tournament?" The redhead asks while deepening her voice.

"The stadium over there!" Ruby informed as (DC) Pyrrha nodded. She signals (DC) Jaune to come with her as they walk towards the stadium and into the contestants of the tournaments. In front of them are the guards armed with rifles.

"We're on the list." (DC) Jaune informed.

"And you two are?" The guard replied.

"I'm Miles Luna and that's Jen Brown. Ironwood put us there." He introduced themselves and there faux names. The guard looks at the list of contestants then back at them.

"You're good. Come in."

* * *

Hallways.

Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai walk in the hallways while looking at the scrolls. There opponents are Yatsuhashi Dachi and Coco Adel of team CFVY, they seem pretty easy. Just let Emerald do her mind games and they'll be separated. Suddenly, the roster begins to change from Yatsuhashi and Coco to Jen Brown and Miles Luna of Vacuo.

"They seem pretty cool. Nice gear." Mercury complemented as he looks at (DC) Jaune's suit.

"They seem to be wannabes." Emerald added before entering the locker room.

* * *

Arena.

The platform rises with (DC) Jaune and (DC) Pyrrha's face on the board except they're masked much to team RWBY's curiosity that there masked for some reason. The environment is a mix between urban and forest. The first platform to rise is Emerald and Mercury as the crowd cheers at them.

"On the left, we have Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black of Haven!" Port introduced. Another platform rises to reveal (DC) Jaune and (DC) Pyrrha loading there guns and equipment.

"On the right, we have Miles Luna and Jen Brown of Vacuo!" Oobleck introduced. (DC) Pyrrha zooms in on Emerald causing her to smirk underneath her mask knowing that the target.

"Wow, nice gear. You guys seem prepped. You guys fighting a goliath?" Mercury mocked.

"No, we're fighting you obviously...under the request of general Ironwood." (DC) Pyrrha replied causing Emerald's eyes to widen as she puts two and two together. She smirks at her response.

"So Ironwood decides to send mercenaries at us under the guise of combat students?"Emerald asks.

"Lets just say he's more of a take action type of guy and he's had enough of waiting for the inevitable." (DC) Jaune corrected. Oobleck and Port are busy explaining the rules as Ruby notices the annoyed look on Emerald.

"Alright, may the best student...win! On your marks, get set...GO!" Port yelled.

 _ **FIGHT!**_

The two groups yell in fury as they run towards each other. (DC) Jaune pulls out his katana while (DC) Pyrrha aims her wrist gun and holsters her rifle. The redhead fires her wrist gun in burst fire mode but Emerald blocks the shots and lunges towards (DC) Pyrrha with (DC) Jaune swinging his katana at Mercury who flips over him and is about to kick him but (DC) Jaune grabs his leg causing him to misfire his gun. He punches Mercury's leg and Mercury lets go and tries to go for another swing at him but (DC) Jaune blocks it then punches him in the face and throws him to a curve. The one-eyed blonde pulls out his pistol but Emerald uses her weapon to reach out towards his pistol prompting (DC) Jaune to put it back quickly and grabs the chain though it tangles around his arm much to his frustration causing Emerald to pull him closer to her but (DC) Pyrrha fires her wrist gun at Emerald knocking her away and pulling (DC) Jaune in the process though slightly as it loosens but slashes his armored arm while doing it causing him to groan in pain. Mercury makes a quick lunge at him and kicks him the head then in the stomach and to the chest. He is about to kick him again but (DC) Jaune blocks the kick with both his wrists but Mercury knees him in the face then kicks him in the side of the face seemingly knocking him out unconscious. He turns his attention to (DC) Pyrrha...what he doesn't notice is that his aura bar seems to be going back up slowly.

"I'm sorry!" (DC) Pyrrha apologizes and runs towards Emerald who is getting up while firing at her with her bust fire wrist guns which knock Emerald away though she regains her bearings and lands while sliding. Emerald smirks as (DC) Pyrrha leaps in the air while firing her wrist gun but her bullets go through her much to her shock causing her to turn around but she is knocked on the ground. While she's sliding backwards, (DC) Pyrrha pulls out her dual Glock 18 pistols and starts firing at Emerald who avoids all of the shots. Her slide slows down as she bumps into Mercury's foot causing her to look up. The sniper sighs and pulls out her knife then slashes him in the leg catching Mercury off guard as she gets up. (DC) Pyrrha's temper explodes as the two get closer to her. She roars in rage and fires her Glock on her left hand alongside her wrist mounted gun at Mercury causing him to defend himself as the redhead shoots Emerald who is hit in the process. (DC) Pyrrha gets in between the two and fires both of her guns at them then twirls her rifle like a staff and hits Mercury in the stomach then Emerald in the head right before pulling out her knife again but Mercury kicks it off in the process. Suddenly, a smoke grenade rolls in causing Mercury to turn to see (DC) Jaune who is still active and aiming his pistol at him and fires at the boy who gets out of the shot with the smoke engulfing the place.

The smoke clears as its revealed that (DC) Pyrrha got away alongside (DC) Jaune. Mercury smiles and nods at Emerald causing them to separate. Mercury looks around...something drops from a tree causing Mercury to look down to see land mines dropping on the ground as it explodes with Mercury dodging it. (DC) Jaune gets off of the tree with his katana ready and is about to stab him in the head with it but Mercury gets out of the way with (DC) Jaune swinging his weapon at his head causing Mercury to block it. Mercury raises his leg and hits (DC) Jaune in the back of the head then in the chin and to the side of his face and pins him against a tree. Little does he know, (DC) Pyrrha has him on her sights on a building in the distance as her helmet goes into sniper mode. In her view, Jaune is winning against Mercury causing her to smirk underneath her mask. Emerald walks up near her and aims her gun at the sniper causing her to turn. She raises her hands in fear.

"Please don't kill me! I give up alright! This was the backup plan!" (DC) Pyrrha pleaded. She pulls the trigger of her assault rifle causing it to fire and hit a reflective panel. The redhead grins as the panel against the tree bounces back at her and towards another reflective panel against another tree and into a wall next to (DC) Pyrrha. The bullet bounces towards Emerald and goes through her causing (DC) Pyrrha to get out of the way and hits the real Emerald behind her knocking her off of the building. Mercury continues kicking (DC) Jaune in the stomach but he's still standing.

"I'm not surprised. By that armored suit, it looks like you can take a lot of punishment." Mercury gloated as (DC) Jaune slowly lifts his head up with the crowd watching in horror and anticipation.

"You know...you mercenaries the same. Serial killers who take credit cards. You're no exception." He continued...a sniper shot almost hits him causing him to turn to see (DC) Pyrrha in the distance. Emerald gets up and swings her pistols at (DC) Pyrrha who ducks and blocks the swings from her though she slips and gets hit. Mercury chuckles and is about to throw another kick but (DC) Jaune catches his leg in the process and pulls out his katana then makes a swipes causing Mercury to let go and tries to throw another one at him but he grabs his foot and swings him towards a tree with a land mine on it. Mercury crashes towards the land mine as it explodes sending Mercury up in the air with (DC) Jaune loading his M4AI assault rifle and shoots him in the process thus damaging him even more. Mercury crashes on the ground with (DC) Jaune running towards him causing Mercury to look down and see him. Mercury sends a shot at (DC) Jaune causing him to duck over it and rolling over and pulling out his katana as Mercury slams his foot against it. Mercury is close to crushing the blade prompting (DC) Jaune to let go and do a back flip to avoid him while Mercury shoots more at him but he dodges them all. He pulls out his katana again and makes a brief roar. (DC) Jaune swings his sword at Mercury in the shoulder then throws his sword up into the air right before the blonde pulls out his pistol and shoots Mercury numerous times in the head right before flipping and kicking the sword handle towards Mercury which hits him in the process as (DC) Jaune readies his rifle again then shoots Mercury knocking him on the ground. Mercury groans in pain as (DC) Jaune huffs in exhaustion as he turns around towards (DC) Pyrrha who is taking hits from Emerald. Emerald kicks (DC) Pyrrha and aims her pistols at her causing her to dodge the shots throw a quick burst fire at her which hits Emerald almost decreasing her aura. (DC) Pyrrha aims her gun at the bottom causing the bullets to ricochet and hit Emerald sending her upwards then falling as (DC) Pyrrha switches to her M14 rifle and shoots Emerald sending her flying against a tree. She runs up towards her while loading her rifle and raises it then slams the gun on Emerald's head right before throwing it into the air and punching Emerald in the head and stabbing her with her knife and hits her in the back of the head with her elbow then slashes her again right before shooting her in the back then going back to the front and shooting her in the stomach and catches her falling rifle as she holsters it on her shoulder and pulls the trigger and knock Emerald on the ground.

The bars next to there icons go down as the crowd cheers at the two mercenaries with (DC) Pyrrha doing her victory pose which is firing her wrist guns to the left and to the right then turning around while firing both of them and turning up front and firing her left one.

"The victory goes to Miles Luna and Jen Brown!" Port announced.

"Okay, that was...pretty hard." (DC) Pyrrha huffed. Mercury gets up and looks at the two in anger.

"Easy for you to say camper!" Mercury runs towards (DC) Pyrrha but (DC) Jaune grabs leg and breaks it causing Mercury to scream in agony with the squad giving off a pained groaned. (DC) Jaune throws Mercury on the ground while (DC) Pyrrha shoots Emerald in the shoulder who is smirking while downed causing her to scream in pain. Thanks to (DC) Pyrrha disrupting Emerald's concentration

"Did those two just...seriously!?" Yang yelled.

"Lets help them!" Ruby ordered her team as they leap over the stands with (DC) Jaune walking towards a crawling Mercury who is trying to get away. He grabs his leg again and rips it off as the crowd gasps...he's holding a metal leg. In the crowd if Cinder who gets up and looks back then leaves.

"What just...happened?" Ruby asks in confusion.

"Emerald's semblance causes hallucinations. Mind games. I guess Jen disrupted her concentration by shooting her in the leg." Blake explained.

"Ooh...I get it. Jen shot at Emerald so Emerald is okay!" Yang sighed in relief.

"I'm not you idiot! I'm bleeding from my shoulder!" The two turn around with general Ironwood giving a brief smile but stops them.

"Your payment is in the airship." Ironwood informed as (DC) Jaune nodded.

 _ **KO!**_

 _ **Wiz:** Jaune and Pyrrha had a tough brawl against these two but with Mercury's reliance on Emerald's mind games, they were doomed to fail from the start._

 ** _Boomstick:_** _Mind games is one thing but its the only tactic they have. Through a range of diverse tactics they used in war and experiences in Qurac, Jaune and Pyrrha were able to bring the pair down with a tough fight. Jaune's healing factor and Pyrrha's reflective panels are also credited since Pyrrha can ricochet a bullet into a target and Jaune's healing factor which gives him a large amount of time to recuperate and fight back._

 ** _Wiz:_** _There cockyness were also a factor. Mercury and Emerald thought they were taking on a bunch of trigger happy mercs but they forgot the fact that said mercs have equipment as they thought it would be a cake walk. Through the use of the equipment, Jaune and Pyrrha were able to take both of them down with a lot of scratches but still walking. Proving there titles as the most dangerous mercenaries is a title that shouldn't be taken lightly._

* * *

Beacon academy

The students watch in silence and awe at the fight.

"...I still think Mercury and Emerald would win in reality. I mean, they get cocky sometimes but they would definitely win against a super soldier and a trained sniper!" Yang said.

"I don't know...unlike our Jaune, the other one seems unpredictable and a little scary." Cardin added knowing the kind of damage this one can do.

"Yeah but still, I think they'd totally lose in reality!"

* * *

Post credit scene.

(DC) Pyrrha walks in the hallways of the stadium after the fight. She's completely tired out of her mind and kind of need some rest. They said Gotham was hard but look at Remnant. Walking out of a bathroom is (RT) Pyrrha who spots her. Luckily, the sniper has her mask on.

"I saw that fight. You were amazing! I can't believe you don't have a weapon that transforms but still took them on! Was your aura even activated at all?" (RT) Pyrrha asks in in excitement. (DC) Pyrrha doesn't know what to say...besides saying how she looks hot as hell in that outfit but regardless, nothing at all...besides turn on.

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret..." (DC) Pyrrha said in a tired voice as she gets closer to her counterpart.

"Um...you sound tired. I think you should rest."

"No, no...here's how I beat them." The sniper lifts the mouth piece of her mask and kisses (RT) Pyrrha in the lips much to her shock. The kiss is long as the assassin is tempted to remove her breast plate but goes for under her skirt...only for (DC) Jaune to quickly remove her mask causing (RT) Pyrrha's eyes to widen in shock that she's making out with herself. (RT) Pyrrha screams in horror as the two run out of the stadium.


	10. Justice League trailer

*Cut to Blake talking to a crowd of people in a South American village.*

Blake: (Voice) There is a...stranger. Who came to this village from another world. Comes in the war zone when people are desperate for hope. She's so powerful that the bullets avoid her...

*Cut to a view of Blake.*

Blake: That was last night. "Turns eyes over to a woman in the crowd."

*Cut to a woman slowly turning around to reveal herself to be RT Pyrrha.*

RT Pyrrha: Um...talk?

 _ **Icky Thump by White Stripes**_

*Fades to people burying a mother box.*

Blake: (Voice) I believe an enemy is coming. From far away.

*Quickly zooms to reveal Wonder Woman with her shield.*

Blake: (Voice) I'm looking for warriors.

*Cuts to black then fades to Winter drinking a beer while walking*

Blake: (Voice) The stranger.

*Cut to the ocean splashing on Winter then to Pyrrha using her shield to fight off South American rebels*

Blake: (Voice) Others like you.

*Cut to Ruby using a wire cutter to open the chains of her room as she enters in it. Fades to Sage walking in his Jersey.*

Blake: (Voice) We're building an alliance to defend us.

*Cut back to Blake again*

Blake: Its very important that I need to see this woman.

*Fade to Ruby activating the power on her room to reveal Blake sitting on her favorite seat. Zoom to Blake sitting on her seat.*

Blake: Ruby Rose. Blake Belladonna.

Ruby: You said that like it explains why a total stranger is sitting in the dark on my second favorite chair.

*Cut to Neptune confronting Blake as it cuts to Blake with Diana in the batcave.*

Diana: If they don't fight with us-

Blake: More or less.

Diana: (Turns) More more? Or more less?

*Cut to Blake mockingly tilting her head at Winter as she responds by grabbing her by the shirt and pins her against the wall. Cut to Blake and Diana.*

Blake: ...Probably more less.

Diana: She said no didn't he?

Blake: She said no.

*Diana looks back at the screen. Cut to Blake looking a red suit in Ruby's room.*

Ruby: Look man, I don't know who you are. But whoever you're looking for-

*Blake turns around and throws a batarang at Ruby causing her to freeze with yellow electricity surrounding her. She moves over while looking at the projectile then looks back at Blake then grabs it.*

Blake: So you're fast...

Ruby: That feels like an oversimplification...

Blake: I'm putting together a team. People with special abilities. See I believe our worlds are at the brink of war and there's enemies coming-

Ruby: Stop right there! I'm in!

Blake: ...You are? Just like that?

Ruby: Yeah...uh...I need friends.

Blake: Great.

Ruby: (Raises batarang) Can I keep this?

*Cut to Batwoman landing in some kind of tunnel then fades to Diana slamming her gauntlets causing the screen to light up. Cut to Sage who is in his full Cyborg form. Fade to Ruby who avoids what appears to be a laser shot. Cut to Winter looking at something as water splashes on her face. Cut to Diana, Blake, Ruby, Pyrrha, and Sage in some kind of chamber.*

Blake: (Voice) I heard about you...

Sage: (Turns around) Didn't you think you were real.

Batwoman: I'm real when its useful.

 _ **Justice League**_

*Cut to a bar*

Blake: Winter Schnee...

*Winter looks at her*

Blake: I hear you can talk to fish?

* * *

 _ **Alright! Anyway, this fic takes place after RWBY: Task Force X. Here's the synopsis: After the dramatic events of RWBY: Task Force X, the kingdoms of Remnant have never been this united before...united under one hatred for another world. Victory cannot be achieved with consequences as the kingdoms of Remnant has tension with the DC RWBY-verse and war is coming. But little do they know, an enemy thought to be gone, has returned. Blake Belladonna, Diana Prince, Yang Xiao Long assemble a team of metahumans to face the catastrophic threat of Steppenwolf and his parademons who are on the hunt for three mother boxes on earth and Remnant. But is it too late to save both worlds?**_

 ** _Lineup_**

 ** _Blake Belladonna aka Batwoman: Billionaire, CEO, playgirl, of Wayne enterprises and Belladonna enterprises. After seeing her mother and father, Martha and Thomas Belladonna, die in front of her, she took up the mantle of Batwoman after Bruce Wayne passed away. Known to be the greatest detective. Skilled in martial arts and stealth._**

 ** _Superwoman aka Yang Xiao Long: Reporter for the daily planet. Yang is from Kryptonian colony similar to Supergirls until the planet became irradiated with Kryptonite. Her parents saved her by putting her in a rocket bound to any known planet with life. She crashed landed into Smallville, Kansas and was adopted by Taiyang Xiao Long and Summer Rose. Inspired by Superman, Yang found out about her Kryptonian heritage and began career._**

 ** _Diana Prince aka Wonder Woman: An Amazonian who has returned after years of retirement to train the new team. The voice of reason among them, Diana is wise and has experienced events like this though she doubts the new team a little._**

 ** _The Flash aka Ruby Rose: Yang's socially awkward step-sister who is a crime scene investigator that works on cold cases. After being struck by lightning, she now has the power of the speed force and fights crime in Central City._**

 ** _Aquawoman aka Winter Schnee: An Atlantian knight that was forced into exile and into the surface world. Her goal is to find Arthur Curry and bring order back to Atlantis...though she appears to have given up on her quest._**

 ** _Pyrrha Nikos (RT): A lost student of Beacon who is stuck in the DC RWBY-verse. She's determined to find a way back home while saving people in the process. Tries to keep the team together while they disapprove of her using guns._**

 ** _Weiss Schnee aka annataZ:_** ** _.ekalB gnitad eb ot deilpmI .sddo eht neve ot skcirt lacigam rehto dna slleps sezilitU .ecalp thgir eht ni sgnoleb traeh reh ehs tub lufedirp tib A .gniniart ni rerecros a ,eenhcS retniW fo retsis pets eht si eenhcS ssieW._**

 ** _Sage Ayana: A highschool football player who was caught in an accident. His father tried to revive him via mother box and in the process became part man and part machine. Hates how he looks and wants to be normal again._**


	11. A message to the GCPD

*Tape recorder activates*

DC Nora: Here's my little message to dear old Batsy. Commissioner Winchester is having a little...intervention. But here's a song to awake his inner psycho.

*Cut to music playing*

DC Nora: (Singing) _When the world is full of care_

 _And every headline screams despair,_  
 _All is rape, starvation, war and life is vile_

 _Then there's a certain thing I do_  
 _Which I shall pass along to you,_  
 _That's always guaranteed to make me smile:_

 _I go loo-oo-oony as a light-bulb battered bug!_  
 _Simply loo-oo-oony, sometimes foam and chew the rug!_

 _Mister, life is swell_  
 _In a padded cell,_  
 _It'll chase those blues away:_  
 _You can trade your gloom_  
 _For a rubber room_  
 _And injections twice a day!_

 _Just go loo-oo-oony like an acid casualty,_  
 _Or a moo-oo-oonie, or a preacher on T.V._

 _When the human race_  
 _Wears an anxious face,_  
 _When the bomb hangs overhead,_  
 _When your kid turns blue,_  
 _It won't worry you,_  
 _You can smile and nod instead._

 _When you're loo-oo-oony, then you just don't give a fig,_  
 _Man's so pu-uu-uny, and the universe so big!_

 _If you hurt inside,_  
 _Get certified,_  
 _And if life should treat you bad…_

 _Get maad~_

DC Cardin: (Voice and shouting) VELVET! VELVET! VELVET! VELVET!

DC Nora: YES! And I don't have to break his legs! So come in Batsy, see the world through my eyes!

*Recording ends*


End file.
